Connor Stoll and The Daughter of Death
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: Connor Stoll meets Cordelia Cartel, Daughter of Death. They have to go on a quest to save 3 gods, th esame time the Argo II sails. Will they be in time for the war? Important allies must be made!   Sorry for the crap summary! First Fanfic! :D
1. Together again

Connor Stoll and The Daughter of Death.

I was breathing heavily, as we ran up the hill. The goat dude, Nico and me, Cordelia. Three dogs the size of hummers were chasing us. I turned around and closed my hand into a fist. Flames danced around the first, the second simply exploded and skeletal hands reached up out of the ground and grabbed the last dog. Three piles of sand, were all that was left. I collapsedand black spots danced in front of my eyes. I felt like I was on fire. It didn't hel pthat I was cut, bruised,my shoulder was now non- existent and I felt like shit...

Goat boy yelled... or bleated "Cordelia! Stoll, do something!" At first I thought he was talking to Nico but then I remembered his surname was Di Angelo. I felt someone pick me up. I looked at their face and my heart did a little face. It was him.

"Dee?" Connor whispered. His brown, curly hair fell into his eyes. His bright, blue mischeivious, sexy... ok I'm getting off subject.

"Hey Stoll. Where've you been?" I mummered smiling a little.

"Travis is going to be ecstatic!" he grinned at me affectionately. There was barking. "Shit. Let's get outta here Scoob"Connor wailed, trying (and failing) to imitate Shaggy from Scooby doo.

"Connor" I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Ecstatic? Dude you can't be serious that has more than two syllables!" I joked. He huffed, as he cradled me against his chest. I inhaled and caught his scent. Dr. Pepper and... spray paint? I also got Lynx. As I exhaled my eyes began to close. I was barely concious of the pain in my shoulder of the pain in my shoulder. Giving in to the inevitable I fell unconcious.

Dreams suck. Especially when you're watching your 'best friend' is planning to use the kill you.

Paige my ex-bestfriend, stood in a huge scary-ass cave. Over a fire, was a cauldron full of green stuff. In the middle of the green crap was... Holy shit! Was that me, right now, having a dream- looking at me having a dream. Okay now even I'm confused. Anyway, Paige had her head bowed and her arms up, palms up. I moved to beat the little bitch up for getting me expelled. But my legs didn't work. I tried to shout but guess what? My voice didn't work either.

"You are sure she is here?" a voice mummered. I spun around. Or at least from my waist was no ne here but Paige and me.

"Yeah she's somewhere here m'Lady. So the plan has begun. Cartel is now in Camp Half- Blood. She gets claimed. The others won't like her father. Except di Angelo. But we'll take care of him. as we speak he is in Mini- Rome. He will come to us. So she becomes an 'outcast'. She's got a temper, so she'll fly off the handle. She comes to us, for 'comforting'. She'll open the doors, if not voluntarily then forcefully. Does that sound right?" Paige rambled off. The ground rumbled in response. She turned to me, no emotion on her ugly-ass face.

"Let's bring your mother's bloodline into this. Half- Blood indeed!" SHe snorted. I knew what she meant. How dare she bring my mom into this! I tried to answer but my mouth opened and closed like a fish. No sound came out. "Remember Dee, I know what could make or break you. Now you'll do as I say or else..." she let the threat hanging. The picture faded to black.

I opened one eye suspiciously. All I could see was white. I sat up my hair swirling around my head which was swiiming. The walls spun until they finally stayed still. I sighed.

"Dee?" I turned to see the Stols behind me. I smiled. Between them, they were lugging a reluctant looking boy between them. THen I realized who it was.

"WIll?" I whispered. He was antagonizingly close. My cousin. He looked up, Blue eyes wide with surprise and concern.

"Cordelia? Where? Why-? How?- Oh my gods it's been too long." Will mummered, raking a hand through his golden blonde hair. The Stolls were trying not to laugh. I smiled. Then I realized I was shaking.

"Dee are you ok?" Connor said, sliding onto the bed beside me. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fine," I said reassuring them and myself. The three boys looked at me pointdly. Damn it, they knew me too well. I sighed. "I had a dream," I admitted. Will looked at Travis. His eyes were worried. It was touching. Connor scooted closer to me.

"What is it?" He asked teresly. So I told them.

"Your mom's bloodline?What does that mean. Are you not related to WIll? Travis askesd. Will looked at me. The way we were related was easy. My mom is married to his uncle. But there was more. "Dee" Travis prompted.

"Fine. I'm related to Cleopatra. Happy?" I said miserably. They looked at me confused. I couldn't tell them. Not yet. Someone else had to.

"Well we have to go see CHiron. He'll know what she's talking about", will said adressing the two boys. I got up. Connor grabbed my arm, before I could chck if gravity was working. It's probably fine. Travis stood beside me, ready to catch me but I won't be weak. Then I'd have to live with them bragging about how strong guyd are. Believe me, they would. I walked to the door and stopped short. What I saw was beautiful.

"Holy Ra!" I muttered taking in my surroundings. There was an open top dining pavillon, a big four storey house, a HUGE forest, a canoe lake, and a Beach! Gods, I couldn't wait to go Cliff- Diving, a stable with pegasi (which I found not weird, strangely!) ad an assortment of cabins.

"Different God, different cabin," Connor said, leading us to the four storey building. We walked in on the two weirdest people.

One was in a wheel-chair. He had brown, greying hair and wore other was a small pudgy fellow, wearing an indigo leopard- print tee-shirt. He had blood-shot eyes, which marked him as an alco, shtraight off the mark. The man in the wheel-chair looked up. He scanned the crowd and his eyes settled on me. He raised his eyebrows a little but didn't say anything.

"So you're the little problem. Again we play a dangerous game. But Egypt is far less bothersome. They have any bothersome people, what do they do? Cut off their heads." The little fat guy said, not taking his eyes off the wine magazine. The guy in the wheel-chair rolled his eyes.

"Excuse Mr. D... So... your name?" He asked.

"Cordelia," I mummered.

"Have you been raised by your mom or your dad?"

"Mom."

"Yes, ok. So you're a godling. Ahalf-"

"What? But that's illegal. The house-!" I spluttered.

"No no, you're a demigod. Half God, Half mortal. Holy Hephaestus child, do I have to spell it out for you? Obviously your mother was a rule-breaker." Mr. D ranted.

"Who are you can you tell me. Sir?" I seethed spitting the last words out. Mr D's eyes narrowed. They lit up in tiny purple fires. Literally. They showed horrible painful deaths. Things that Mr. D could do to me. They were strangely... attractive. I wanted to pick one. But I didn't. We had a staring match for five minutes. He glowered and went back to his magazine.

"Fine Dionysus, if you want to be like that!" I grumbled. Then I realized what had happened. He had spoken through me! I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Set!" I shouted angrily. There was a *poof* and there stood the God of Chaos.

"Do you think him and Dakota would get along," Connor snickered. I looked back at him ad rolled my eyes.

"Shut up will you. This is a particularly nasty and witty god. He's dangerous!" I said.

"Yes my special ickle magic girl!" Set trilled sarcastically, in a very interesting falsetto. He had a black goatee. His skin was a cherry red; like Kool-Aid. His black eyes were glittering mishceiviously. I scowled at him, knowing he was going to do something. "What? I just got you some pawns. 12th century. You know you love them!" he said, giving me the puppy- eyes look.

"Put them back," I said giving him a withering look.

"Fine," he said pissed off. There was a sound of crying and wailing. Then a clanging sound. Set licked his lips. "I just love eating pawns. It's just a shame they're not choclate flavoured!" He almost sounded disapointed. I gaped at him. I turned to see Connor, Travis, Will and Ciron sta there with their mouths hanging open. Mr D was leafing through his magazine looking bored.

Set laughed. "Long time, no see Chiron, Dionysus. Oh Mr. D I see you're hanging out to dry! You look almost sober for once!" He said it pleasantly.

"Hows Anubis, Set? Can he make himself a physical appearance yet without a graveyard?" Mr D retorted. Sets smile slid off his face. I felt a snarl rip up my throat. My lip curled back, in an ugly sneer. I stepped between them. I turned to Set before I ripped off that stupid turd's head. set looked at me stiffly and sighed.

"I am going to eat some pawns- I mean prawns. You have an important path ahead of you, Cordelia Cartel, so please be careful. I don't want to scrape my magician off a wall. And boys?" Set adressed Connor, Will and Travis "Whoever gest her, is lucky. And I know which of you is that person. If you hurt Cordelia, you can come over to mine for dinner. Understood?" Set agve the boys the evils. they nodded so fast, their faces were a blur. Set smiled grimly and *POOF* he was gone.

"Gods! He is so... Chaotic!" I sighed, massaging my temple with my thumb and forefinger, kinda like Artemis Fowl.

Chiron coughed. "Connor take Ms. Cartel to the weapons shsed. Dinner is in two hours so she can have a full tour tomorrow. She can also wait for the orientation film as well. Will, I need to talk to you about archery lessons. Travis, I believe Katie is looking for you. Off you go then." Connor and me walked towards the cabins while Travis ran to a pavilon. Beside a silvery, grey cabin with owls, was a garden shed. We walked in and my jaw dropped. The were weapons EVERYWHERE! I picked up a gun.

"M16. Bit flashy isn't it?" I examined the barrel.

"Back up weapons mostly. The Romans seem to like them though. C'mon down here," Connor grabbed my hand. I blushed. If he noticed, he didn't let on. He lead me down the back of the shed. Electric currents raced up and down ,y arms. I was going to have so much fun!


	2. Weapons and Kisses

**A/N: OMGZ this has taken me ages. I'm writing this in a copy, but then typing this up, and then adding stuff in. It's taking me ages, especially because of school and everything. But I love fanfiction and some of the stories just make you want to fall off your chair laughing. So kudos to you who have that wit and humour!**

* * *

><p>Thanks and PLEASE R&amp;R!<p>

Connor's P.O.V.

As I lead Dee down to the back of the shed, I couldn't stop glancing back at her. Making sure she was there. That she was actually there. Her eyes were a weird colour. They were a green colour, with a golden tint to them. She also had a reddy glow to them, so when she was in the sun, they made her look vampirish. They sparkled with excitement. Dee loved it here already. Her lips were curled into a gentle smile. Her soft, pink, perfect... I'm getting off track.

Her raven coloured hair swirled aound her face, making her look like a goddess.

As she walked, she looked hand trailed across the shelf. I was noticing small things now. Like how her hips seemed to roll when she walked. Or how she blew her hair out of her face in an exasperated manner. We came to a stop at the last shelf. There was a hatchet, daggers and a bow, with a quiver full of arrows. Cordelia looked at them chewing her lip. She glanced up.

"They all look right." she muttered seeming slightly confused. I shrugged.

"You can have as many weapons as you want. Within reason of course. These weapons are easily carried and cocealed," I explained. Dee nodded. She picked them up and picked up a sheath for her knives. Her fingers were shaking slightly. She dropped the belt.

"Idiot," she mummered, bending over. I stooped down low, to scoop the belt up. Our hands brushed off each other. I saw Dee blush, a cute little red patch on her cheeks. Her hand flopped to her side. We straightened up. I circled the belt around her waist. My fingers did the sheath up expertly. My fingers brushed off her side. I froze blushing.

"Thanks," She mummered pulling away. I looked at her as she sheathed her knives, put her hatchet through a belt loop and shouldered her bow and quiver. She looked dangerous and cute.

"Dee?" I mummered. She looked at me surprised.

"Yes?" she answered suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed a little.

"I know who Set was talking about" I said looking down at her. Her eyes widened a little before taking on a mischeivious glint. She smirked a little. I looked into her eyes getting hopelessly lost. I leaned forward a little, looking down at her through my eyelashes. I tilted her chin up and she smiled. Her grin was lazy, her mouth only curling up at one side, like a smirk but more seductive. I let my hand trail down her side. She shivered and her arms circled around my neck.I closed the distance between us. I could feel her breath, coming out in short little puffs. Then our lips met.

I kissed her as if it was the last thing I'd do. Thankfully, she responded with the same urgency. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. I felt her hand grab my tee- shirt and she pulled herself closer. Then we broke apart, for air. We stood at the back of the shed, our hands intertwined, nose to nose. Then she looked at me, her eyes sparkling and my heart missed a beat. I hugged her close and I felt her lips skim my collarbone, then my neck and then they met my lips. We kissed softly, savouring the moment.

"C'mon, we'll take a short tour," I sighed.

"Yeah, sure," Dee muttered. She looked a lttle overwhelmed. I wouldn't blame her. Camp Half-Blood had that affect on people. "Ehm what's with the cabins?" she asked.

"Different gods, different cabins. Y'know, one for Hermes and one for Athena. My dad's Hermes," I said pointing to cabin11. "Me and Trav are the cabin counsellors. That means we are in charge!" I looked around feeling important. Cordelia gave me a terrified look and clutched my arm.

"Perish the thought! Connor and Travis Stoll. In charge! What has the world come too?" She saw the withering look I had given her. She shrugged. " Hey I still remember you two setting fire to the handball coaches shorts, just because I didn't get on the team." We laughed at the memory. We walked past the forges, where Leo and Nyssa were making bullets or something, from Celestial Bronze. Leo wolf- whistled. While Dee laughed and Nyssa hit Leo in the back of the head, I did the most mature thing. I stuck out my tongue. This made Dee laugh harder. I watched amused as she bent over, tears running down her face. I turned around to see Nyssa pissing herself laughing, as well. Leo just grinned ruefully. We walked on, Cordelia barely managing to contain her laughter.

Each group of demigods we passed, would stop and stare. I'd glare back at them and they would look away quickly. I was using my: Do anything to her, and your cabin gets it. Being the best pranker in camp can get you that kind of rep. We went to the Arts and Crafts center. Dee's eyes went as round as _drachmas. _I had to drag her away. We passed the strawberry fields. Katie (who is finally going out with Travis) waved to us. We waved back and walked to the edge of the forest.

"I've been here one day, and I already feel at home!" she sighed. I nodded.

Welcome to the family. I, of course, am your second half!" I waggled my eyebrows at her. Cordelia laughed softly. I thought of something then. Dee never giggled. I remembered when we were in school, and these cheerleaders giggled. What did Dee do? She winced. Yes she _**WINCED **_ . Anyway, she always just laughs, or snickers. The conch horn sounded. We looked up. I cursed silently. We were so far away. We were going to be late.

Laughing we ran to the pavilon.

We were late anyway but that didn't walked in laughing, holding hands. A small silence took hold of the campers. Dee froze and slid behind me peeking out over my shoulder. She was never the one for the limelight.

"So nice of you to join us, Calum and Bee," Mr. D said, looking at the same magazine. Soon the talking started up again. We nodded and I lead Dee to the Hermes Table. There were greetings and introductions. After we had given part of our dinner to the gods, we chatted.

"We're on the blue team. Hades," my little sister Lu, was telling Dee. Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Capture the flag. We are allies with Hades. So gonna win!" I translated, fist pumping. Dee rolled her eyes. Travis' eyes darted between us, trying to make a connection, We kept pokerfaces on, not letting him get too far in his enquiry. I tuned back into Dee and Lu's conversation.

"You have to sit with us at the campfire. And, no offence, I hope you don't get claimed so we can have a sleep over" she squealed bouncing up and down. Dee laughed easily.

"Anyway, you should join up with Nico and Hazel. That would mean we would be on the same team. So we couldn't beat each other." I said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because you're soo great. We all bow down to the mighty Stolls," Dee said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course. Bow down, son of a titan!" I said waving my hand gallantly. Dee responded in the simplest way. She stuck up her middle finger. Lu smirked, whilst the rest of the table, (the fucking eavesdroppers) shouted "Burn!". Dee smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" I said getting up.

"What are you going to do about it?" she countered.

"This," I whispered and crushed my lips on hers. I could feel her grinning. I started grinning as well making it nearly impossible to kiss. I pulled away and looked at her. She winked at me and sat back down. Lu sat there looking stumped. She turned to me as I sat down.

"You do know that if she's our sister, you are fucked, my friend," Lu said. Dee sat there here mouth hanging open. Travis roared with laughter, falling off the bench. I scowled at him, as he slowly got up, and wiped tears from his eyes. Dee looked between us, one eyebrow raised. Then Chiron stamped his hoof/ leg of the ground.

"Heroes time for the campfire! Enjoy the s'mores," he shouted. We cheered and walked off down the path to the campfire. Will ran up to Dee and whispered something in he ear. He then handed her a guitar case. She looked down at the guitar, then back up at will, with a pleading look on her face. He shrugged, then ran off.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dee wailed. Travis came up behind us, with Katie in tow. She nooded at me then turned her attention to the conversation Travis and Dee were having.

"Worry not, Ms. Cartel, Mr. Solace shall pay if he embarreses you! Mr. Stoll and I, Mr. Stoll, will make sure of that! Won't we?" he turned to me and grinned. I grinned and laughed and patted Dee on the back. The two girls started talking about... girl stuff. We sat on a log by the front. The fire was purple and 3 feet high, because we were only just coming in. Will walked up to the mic.

"Hey guys. Today we are going to have a treat. The new camper, Cordelia, my cousin on the mortal side, fyi, is going to open for us. And I dare say, I know what song it will be." He looked at Dee mischeiviously. She winked at him, and stood up. She crossed to the mic.

"I'm dedicating this song to some very special friends, of mine. And my new family. I love my family. It's huge!" She grinned and slowly began to pick out the notes.

"Taylor Swift, Safe and Sound," Katie whispered in awe. As far as anyone knew, the daughter of Apollo hadn't released that song yet. When Dee began to sing, my jaw dropped. Her voice was breathless, almost as if she was whispering. It was fragile, and sweet. We watched intently as she sang.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

She strummed the last note and the campers burst into applause. Then it stopped abruptly and everyone gasped. Hovering over Dee's head was Butterfly, seated on a poppy.

Chiron stood, looking grave. "Hail Cordelia Cartel, Daughter of Thanatos, God of Death." The campers, clapped half-heartdly.

"I guess Thantos isn't popular," she mumbled. She turned to go, but before she got too far away, a voice rang out.

"Another Underworld God? Bet this one cuts herself as well. Freaky emos. Looking like fucking pandas, and cutting themselves." We turned to see Drew. She stood tall, as though she was.. happy to have someone to pick on. It made me sick. I stepped over to Dee. Lou Ellen stood beside me. Cassandra, duaghter of Morpheus, Taylor, Son of Melinoe, Nico and all the Under world cabins walked over to us. Thalia stood beside Nico, and then Hazel,Frank, Travis, Katie, Percy and Annabeth all came over. Jason, Piper and Leo followed. Chris walked over, and Clarisse followed stiffly. She didn't get along very well with these cabins. She didn't get along with anyone. That was all. Will look stricken. I knew he was with us but he was shocked.

"Dee," he whispered, his voice, heavy with pain. Dee just turned and walked off. Cassandra, Lou Ellen and Taylor sloped after her. Eli, son of Eris soon followed. The one thing I noticed. They were all the cabin counsellors.

Some thing was going on here.

* * *

><p>Thanks for waiting if anyone is reading this... I would love someone to review. I'm still going to upload because it'll do my head in if I don't finish it :L R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Cutter's Lullaby

**A/N: School really gets in the way of things. This chapter, I think, is crappy!**

**Please read and review.**

**I forgot this, the last two chapters. DIsclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I do however, own Dee, Eli, Taylor, Cassandra and Paige ~(the baddy in case you forgot!). I also don't own the Cutter's Lullaby. My friend told me about it, and I looked it up. When I saw it I knew it had to be in Daughter of Death. **

**THANKS FOR READING 3. R&R **

* * *

><p>Dee'sP.O.V.<p>

I ran. I'm not proud so, I will admit it. I ran like a fucking coward. I ran feet pounding, arms pumping, heart thumping, until I could barely breath. I stopped and looked around. It was obvious why I was here. Here, was the beach. Swimming cooled me down, cliff-diving got my adrenaline pumping. You could relax here but chaos sometimes ensued. Tsunamis, drowning all that. I sighed and then tensed. Footsteps. Four people. From the pavilon. Before I knew it a hand landed on my shoulder. The persons fingers were long, willow-like. There hand calloused. I looked at my shoulder and sighed. I turned slowly, expecting to see Connor, but I got a surprise. Two boys and two girls were standing there, watching me intently. The boy's hand dropped off my shoulder. Then the oldest girl stepped forward. She had long, black hair and violet eyes. Her smile was sad but warm.

"You ok?" she whispered. Her voice was worried. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the ocean. The girl followed my gaze, as did the others. The younger boy (at least I thought), shivered slightly. He was 14, 15 and was tall for his age. He saw me studying him, and he smiled bitterly.

"I wouldn't look out there too long, if I was you. It gets quiet... enticing. I think that's the right word," his voice was quiet, mischeivious. It was deep as well. The boys hair was blonde and from as far as I could tell, his eyes were silver. The older girl nodded.

"I suppose so... OH YEAH! My name is Lou Ellen. I'm a daughter of Hecate. This is Taylor, son of Melinoe," she said gesturing to the blonde guy. "These two are Eli, son of Eris and Cassie, daughter of Morpheus. Don't worry about Drew. She's just a witch, who doesn't know when to stop. But she'll soon get what she deserves!"

"How," I asked teresly. I examined Cassie and Eli. Eli had black hair and aqua marine eyes. He stood a little far away from the group. I could tell he was more of an observer, than a doer. Cassi had bright red hair and doe like eyes. The only thing was, was that her eyes were red, a blood red, that was kind of scary.

"Sure, Connor's your... 'guy'. He will get her back," Cassie said. "Lucky you, getting the second Stoll. All the girls want him. And the guys. Well some of 'em any way." Her voice sounded so much like Luna Lovegood's from Harry Potter, I wanted to laugh.

"If he wants to help. He probably won't but that is normal. I'm used to living life hard. Show me my 'new home' please?" I asked. The four nodded. We strolled towards the cabins. Lou Ellen took a sharp left and walked to a black cabin. It had torches that were on fire. Yes. On fire. ADHD, made me wonder did they do fire drills. On the door was a butterfly. A Blue Monarch, I think. THe others turned to go but I wasn't sure.

"Wait." I whispered. Lou Ellen and Taylor nodded. Cassie and Eli slid into the shadows, back to their cabins. Taylor grinned.

"Ready?" he said. I nodded and slowly opened the door. It swung open and my jaw dropped. This place was... FUCKING BRILLIANT! There was a surfing board in one corner, a piano, a guitar, a harphischord and a flute in another. There was a King bed with black, silk sheets. I had a little sitting room set up, a bathroom off to the right (at least, I think it was. The door was closed), and a small kitchen. Taylor whistled.

"Your dad forked out big time. Better than my mom. We got a couble of dingy beds and a crappy T.V.," he said. Lou Ellen grinned.

"We've got a library, Chambers and everything. Not as cool as Hecate!" We laughed.I sat at the piano, and began playing the note of a lullaby.

"I didn't know you played piano. Or flute, or harphischord," came a voice. I turned to see Will. He looked at us. "I don't care if you did or do cut. Just come to me for healing okay. All of you," he said. I got up smiling and hugged him.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I can't speak for the others," I said softly. Lou and Taylor nodded. With that I walked back to the piano, and started the lullaby again. This time, though, I added lyrics. A poem I had read before. I heard someone walk in beside Will. I didn't stop though.

_**Go to sleep, and close your eyes, **_

_**And dream of broken butterflies**_

_**That tore their wings against a thorn.**_

_**You know the pain thet they have borne.**_

_**Silver metal, shine so bright.**_

_**Scarlet blood, that feels so right.**_

_**Dream of that blood trickling down,**_

_**And wake up just before you drown.**_

_**The moonlight's shining off your tears**_

_**As you bleed out your own worst fears.**_

_**So tonight when you start to cry**_

_**Whisper the cutters' lullaby:**_

_**Hushabye baby, you're almost dead.**_

_**You don't have a pulse and your pillow is red.**_

_**Your family hates you, your friends let you bleed.**_

_**Sleep tight with a knife, cause it's all that you need.**_

_**Rockabye baby, broken and scarred.**_

_**You didn't know that life would be this hard.**_

_**Time to end the pain that you hid so well,**_

_**And down will come baby, straight back to hell.**_

THere was silence and then a pair of arms slid around me and pulled me up into a standing position. Lips skimmed my neck, then rested on my head.

"You won't be going to Hades', anytime soon," Connor whispered. I smiled and I turned around slowly. Our lips met, and he kissed me softly. I heard Will clear his throat.

"We'll be going... have fun?" He said. Lou walked out, towing Taylor along who was wailing "BLACKMAIL!" Connor walked over, closed the door and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. He backed me up against the wall, and started kissing me. He bit down on my lip, and I gasped. He took this as an invitation and I felt, his tongue trace letters on mine. I believe the message was 'I 3 u'. I grinned. We parted panting, a little. I looked at him. He had a fiendish light in his eye.

"Time?" he asked.

"Um just 10. Why?"

"Prank. On the Aphros. Well most of 'em. All except Piper, Lacey and Mitchell. You coming?" Connor explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh! When are we going?" I asked. Connor leaned right in, so I could fell his breath on my face.

"Aquarter past this kiss," he mummered. This time it was more intimate. We fell back on my bed. "Right. We'd better go." His voice was hoarse. I smiled.

"Of course."

We walked out of my cabin, slowly, peeking around corners, until we came to the back of the Aphrodite cabin. It looked like a barbie's house, with frilly lace, and pink walls. It made me feel sick . At the back of the cabin was the weirdest group, I had ever seen.


	4. Truth, Dare and a Prank

**A/N: So this has been an awkward enough chapter to write. I just could not think of any good pranks :/ . Well please, R&R. **

**Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters, of which are in the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the series. Maybe I'll get it for my birthday who knows. I also probably don't own the prank, as it's probably the same as somebody else's. Thank you. **

**I just realised, I sound a bit like Artemis Fowl there. ^.^ Which is actually cool. It's my fault. I've been obsessed lately. I mean I was before but it's like a new crave... If you get what I mean... XD Best thing? We are both Irish:D**

**Random fact over now!**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

I had to look twice, at the group Travis had assembled. There was Cass, daughter of Morpheus, bouncing on the balls of her feet, with a cheshire cat grin on her face. Nico stood there, awkward as ever. Thalia was whispering something in his ear, a mischeivious glint in her eyes. Probably something dirty. Travis and Katie, were sitting against the cabin, more or less spooning. Leo was clicking his fingers, sending sparks up. He was gonna give us away.

"Leo stop it. Cassie, calm down. Thalia stop being dirty, and Travis and Katie, get a room, if you're going to do _that. _Nico, take that look off your face," I said calmly. Dee sniggered, her fingers twitching slightly.

"So, what's the gameplan," Nico said. Leo nodded also wanting to know why, we had gotten him out of bed.

"Well unknown to you, Cordelia is quiet the kleptomaniac. So, we are gonna steal something. Simple, easy, yet effective," I said. Dee raised a hand.

"May, I add something?" I nodded. "We should do something a little more fun. Leave it to me." She grinned wickedly. I smiled.

"Let's go."

Leo melted the locks, while Nico and Cassie shadow- traveled in, to cast a spell on the Aphros. We climbed through the window, landing with soft thuds. Dee made a beeline for the bathroom. She began muttering things, in a different language. When she came out, the room was shimmering slightly. Leo was only just clambering into the window, when she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Come here, Valdez. Boost me up," she hissed. Leo gave her a piggy back, so she gould reach a hook on the wardrobe. I passed her Drew's teddy and she strung it up. Dee hopped of Leo's back lightly. She looked at me. I drew out the red face paint. With incredible detail, Dee painted on cuts. They ran, in a little criss- cross pattern up Drews arm. Dee smirked. Nico looked over her shoulder, and chuckled lightly. Cassie smiled. Now, you might be wondering what Katie an Travis were doing. They were having great fun, kissing and stealing designer shoes.

Ten minutes later, we were standing outside the Thanatos cabin. Leo looked at his watch and muttered something unintelligible. Dee must of heard him, because she smiled. "Sleep over in the Thanatos cabin," she said. We nodded in one. Dee opened the door, and gasped. There were 4 bunk beds. We grinned at each other.

"Coming?" she said. We all picked where we were sleeping. Then we sat around. Dee surprised us all by clearing her throat.

"Truth or Dare?" she quizzed. There was a chorus of, "Hell yeah"s and a "Ah sure" from the others. I just nodded my head.

"Cool. I go first since it's my cabin. we're in," Dee said winking at me. "So, Nico. Truth or Dare?" Her grin was so cocky. it was scary.

"Dare?" Nico said looking slightily scared. That was when I remembered, that Nico was the one who had brought Dee to camp. So he had every right to be scared.

"I dare you to... Own up to stringing up Drew's teddy bear. It's that or serenade her," Cordelia's face was an evil mask.

"Fuck sake Dee! You should be a daughter of Hermes. The first one." Nico swore. Thalia patted him on the back. "Katie, truth or dare?"

" Truth. It's less dangerous." Katie replied as Travis blew in her ear, and she punched him in the side of the head.

"Ok... Have you ever given Travis head?" Nico said, wearing a goofy grin. When Katie and Travis didn't say anything, the whole room exploded in laughter. Dee was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Wait to get in there, Travis," she choked out. Travis glared at her. Katie sighed.

" Connor, truth or dare?" she said. I grinned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... have a full on make out session, with Dee, for two minutes," she said. Dee snorted.

"Been there done that," I scoffed. "But Dee. I was a bit bored..." Dee loked at me and she walked over.

"What am I a toy for when your bored?" She said. Before I could answer, her lips were on mine, and I fell back in surprise. We stayed in an awkward position, till Nico cleared his throat. We grinned.

"Cass, Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk around in your bikini, tomorrow, for the whole day and when you get asked a question, you have to answer, Wit Beyond Measure Is Mans Greatest Treasure." I said.

"Fine. Thalia, truht or Dare?" Cassie said, not fazed.

"Truth."

"Have you ever slept with Nico?" Cassie said. Thalia nodded, and the room exploded again.

"Ok, Ok, Leo, Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked. Leo, who was still laughing, held up one finger. Truth. "Are you actually gay?" Thalia asked, leaning forward slightly. Leo stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Does it matter though? I mean, does it affect your day to day activities?" He said crossly. thalia looked at him.

"No. I didn't mean anything. Sorry if I insulted you!" She said softly. Leo grunted and turned to Dee.

"Well you are the last one. Truth or Dare?" He said. Dee smiled.

"Dare please," she said clamly. Leo considered for a seond.

"I'm tired. Sing us a song?" he asked. Dee smiled.

"Of course," she said she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That seems like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by him**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst is just around the bend**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?**_

_**And will he see how much he means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_

_**What will become of my dear friend?**_

_**Where will his actions lead us then?**_

_**Although I'd like to join the crowd**_

_**In their enthusiastic cloud**_

_**Try as I may, it doesn't last**_

_**And will we ever end up together?**_

_**no, I think not, it's never to become**_

_**For I am not the one [x2]**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** I just have to say, I don't own Sally's song, from the Nightmare Before Chritmas. ALSO, I think it's been one of the longest chapters... I might not be able to upload in a little while because I have to do a summer essay of 1500 words. I'm doing it on Roman Mythology :D**

**R&R**


	5. Scary Dreams

**A/N: Again another hard chapter. Do you know how hard it is to write Father Daughter moments? Very hard, actually. AND of course, I've got school, and summer tests are coming up. I'm doing an essay on Roman Mythology. Also thank you to romanleader01 and Harajukuqueen (cool names, by the way) who are made my story their favourites. YIPEE! Whether accidental or not, thank you. **

**Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters, of which are in the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the series. . Thank you very much!**

**On with the SHOW! **

**ONE LAST THING: I have for cereal copyrighted. You can use it. Just put it in your disclaimers. LOL joking PEACE **

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I slid between the sleeping bodies, to my bed. As my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Instant zombie. Quiet handy. Seriously, when you live in a house, with 12 or 13 magicians, that can blow something up, it comes in quiet handy. I am for cereal. I sighed and buried my face in a pillow.

Instant scary dream: Not so fun. Or useful. IN ANY WAY AT ALL.

I was sitting in a room. A chamber to be exact. I slowly turned in a circle, when something caught my eye. Three people, hanging upside down does tend to get your attention. I walked towards them but stopped dead in my tracks. There was another person here somewhere, hissing "She's here. I can feel her." The girl stood up straight. I sighed. Paige.

"Where is she Set. I know you brought her here. Where is she? My patron wants to meet her." her voice was border line hysterical. Kind of scary, really.

"She won't reveal herself, least she wants to. Knowing Cordelia as I do," Set gabbled. "She won't. Oh, I forgot to mention, the lucky num-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed Paige. Set was teasing her. Not that I object. I have the same affect on people. I grinned and stuck my middle finger up at her. I walked around, so I was facing Set. As Paige and Set, with the other two people listening, haggled I went to town with the mocking. Hand gestures, foot up the ass, everything. The whole fucking works. After five minutes, The doors opened and a bedraggled body was thrown in.

"Di Angelo," Paige said, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back to inspect Nico's face. I looked away at the first sign of blood. I imagined myself becoming visible.

"Paige. Let me take him home," I said, quietly. Paige whirled around and grabbed me by the throat.

"You left me. He helped. If you don't come, he does your job. And dies," she said sweetly. I smiled back at her sweetly.

"Kiss my arse, bitch. Now Set, prospects of Paige living..." I said, slightly irratated.

"Hmmm. Well, there not very bright. There are in fact, seven deaths waiting. Impaled by a sword. Sounds good. Getting eaten by Khonshu. I think He'll like that one. Falling down a hole and slowly starving... much to ni-" again Set was cut off. By my startled gasp actually. Paige had tightened her grip, her nails tearing into my flesh.

"Come back home Cordelia, darling. I feel your energy ebbing away. Someone else wants you. But for now..." Paige turned to Nico.

"Don't hurt him," I whispered, fading slowly.

"I wasn't going to but since you asked.."She trailed off, and before I disappered, she dug a knife into Nico's arm. His horrified scream, echoed in my ears.

"So... well I'm happy I got you out of that particular.. mess. you must tell Chiron you need a quest." a rich, melodic voice, floated through the air. I turned slowly. Thanatos stood there looking a little terrified. For the god of Death, he sure is a coward. "I heard your thought young lady. If your not careful, I might vapourize your boyfriend" I raised an eyebrow at my dad. He had skin the colour of a coffee bean. His hair was blonde. He had black wings (yes friggin' wings) and his eyes were a deep gold.

"Ok, Feathers. Tell me what to do," I sighed. Thanatos grimaced.

"Hermes, Set and Bellona have been captured. You and five others will go on a quest. Keep it even. Think about numbers, being fair. One will join you and tip the balance. Find the Son of Hades. Help him. Along the way, you will have to open the Doors of Me, to bring someone or some people back. What side your on is unclear to me. Just take the quest. Comfort Zeus' daughter. Help us all." Thanatos said. His voice quiet. "Wake"

And I did. To Thalia's screaming. Which is scary, belive me, it is. Someone was pounding on the door, shouting Thalia's name. I jumped off the top bunk, stepped on Leo on the way, who wheezed and clutched his stomach. I opened the door. Chiron stood there frowning, with half the cabins beside him.

"Thalia?" he asked grimly. I glanced into the cabin and rambled off our situation. Chiron kept glancing down.

"My eyes are up here." I joked half heartdly. Chiron glared me. "What", I asked lifting my hand to rub my neck. I barely tapped it when I flinched. I looked at my fingers. They had come away red. Blood. I took a step back and slid down the wall. My vision blurred and slid down the wall. My hands shook badly.

"A self harmer who nearly faints at the sight of her own blood!" Drew cat called. I saw someone glare at her, and three people came towards me. One was Will. The last two I didn't know. One had blonde hair, but his eyes were like Drews. Like kaleidoscopes. The other had sea green eyes and raven black hair.

"Connor?" I squeaked horsley.

"In the Infirmary. He came to get us. He was pretty shaken up and was black 'n' blue. Looking at everyone right now, I say he got off lightly," Will said gently. I gasped, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I can still feel her hands!" I groaned. I saw people walking into the cabin. Katie only got a couple of scratches, Travis had a black eye, Cassie was shaken up and Leo had a bruised abdomen (I wonder how?) and a couple of scratches. By far, me and Connor were the worst. Mitchell, the blonde guy, who was a Son of Aphrodite (way too nice) and Percy, the green eyed guy, who was the Son of Poesidon, more or less carried me down to the Infirmary. When I saw Connor my heart plummeted. He was bruised, cut up and his arm was in a cast. His sword arm. I swallowed a sob, pulled myself away from Percy and Mitchell and sat beside Connor. His eyes opend a crack.

"Dream. You, Dad, Nico gone. Did you..." he croaked. He trailed off as he saw my neck. He swallowed. "We're in shit aren't we?"

"Yeah we are" I said tears trailing down my cheeks. Connor sighed and swallowed.

"Isn't this cosy," a voice sighed. I turned around and got the fright of my life.

* * *

><p>WOW! Long chapter methinks. Who is this mysterious 'fright of her life'. Cliffhanger. I think I'm sorry, for that. I'm not sure though. I like cliffhangers!<p> 


	6. The Coming Of Harley

**A/N: I don't think the best chapter again. Big meeting now to discuss the quest. ALSO, Mr. Cools are ice pops. we have 'em in Ireland. Don't know about anywhere else. We used to eat them on the way in to school. Yes ice pops at 8:30 in the morning at like 2 degrees. don't you just love the irish ;)**

**Disclaimer/s: I do not own the characters, of which are in the Percy Jackson Series, nor do I own the series. . Thank you very much!**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

I half expected Dee to drop dead at the girl behind her. I knew her, of course. Harley.

"Harl" Dee screamed jumping up and down like a hopped up bunny. I grinned. Anyone who knew, or had known Harl loved her. The first time I had meat her, She and Dee had been sitting in a tree. She had thrown a Mr. Cool to me and Travis and had shouted "Welcome to the neighbourhood darling! Enjoy your stay!" That was the same day I had really noticed Dee. She had frowned at Harley, chewing her lip. Dee must've been 10.

"Harl, c'mon. Paige is waiting. Y'know she wants to do the ritual," Dee muttered. They slipped off the tree, into the shadows. That was one of the last times I had seen Dee before I was shipped off to camp. The girl in the tree. The girl in the gang who set fire to things. The girl who saved my life. But that was a long story.

Right now Harley was leaning over me, grinning moronically. "Well you look well Connor." Dee rolled her eyes.

"I need to talk to you. Have any of you heard from mom? Or Set? The House, who is the Chief Lector?" Dee gabbled. I grabbed the glass of nectar beside my table And started to sip. Dee glanced back and her lips twitched. "Your looking better." I grinned at her.

"Well I feel better." I jumped out of the bed. Travis walked in, supporting a black eye.

"Meeting, now." he said teresly. We nooded and filed out.

When we walked into the arena, Dee barily got in the door when Drew threw herself at Dee, knife in hand. She was met with a stunning blow in the head. Harley stood in front of Dee, with a staff in her hand. The top was carved so it looked like a cat. It had a fire ball swirling in it's stretched mouth. There was loads of shouting and screaming coming from the other end of the arena. Apparently even Drew getting smacked in the face with a staff is not an entrance.

"We need to get to Greece, Leo! Fix the gods damn boat." Annabeth screamed at Leo. Percy had wrapped an arm around her waist, to prevent her from jumping on Leo.

"It's nearly done! Gods Annabeth!" Leo half-shrieked. "It's not my fault they blew a friggin' whole in the ship!" Harley sniggered.

"Duel?" she said looking at Dee, who shrugged.

"_Heqat_," she said, and a staff appeared in her hand. It had a jackal head, but no fire. She ignited the tip of the staff. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"_Ha- di_" Harley shouted, while exactly at the same time, Dee screamed "_N'dah_!" The spell hit Harley and sent her whizzing through the air, while her spell barely missed Dee, who dived out of the way. I was happy as well. It was aimed at her head and when Harley's spell hit the wall, it gouged a big hole in it. Dee sat up, and scowled at Harley.

"Really. You tried to blow a hole in where my face is? Why is it always the face?" she asked indignantly. Harley grinned and shrugged.

"Your face got in the way of me trying to reconstruct your head!" she sniggered. Dee laughed, throwing back her head. They hadn't noticed everyone staring. Harley jumped up and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Any way you know I love blowing things!" Dee roared with laughter, clutching her stomach. A couple of people sniggered. Harley frowned. "What?" Slowly, realization dawned on her face and she blushed.

"Oh. My. Dear. Gods. I always knew you were a sex pest but..." Dee choked out. Harley sighed rolling her eyes.

"_Ha - wi_" Harl grinned. The spell hit Dee, bang smack, in the middle of the head. She cursed so much, it would have made a sailor cry.

"It is just the fact that you're my friend, that stops me from releasing the Set animal on you!" Dee groaned. Harley looked at her, her eyes glinting mischeiviously.

"Do you-" She started but was cut off by Chiron.

"Ahem. After that display of power, the meeting must begin. Now Dee, your story," he said. Dee's face grew somber. She recounted her dream her face getting sadder by the second. She told us about Set. I could hardly believe it when she said he was captured. Set had seemed... unstoppable. A force of nature. When she mentioned Nico, she stopped. Chiron looked at her long and hard. "Cordelia. We can't help Nico unless you tell us." he warned. Dee took a deep breath.

"Chiron, we need a quest. You asked about Nico but there's something else. Y'know when I said Set had been captured?" she asked. Chiron nodded. "He's not the only one. Hermes and Bellona. Dad came to me. We really need this quest. But, only two from Camp Half - Blood are going. I'm not explaining it. But by now, everyone should know about the Egyptians. If they would, I'd like Connor and Harley to come with me." After she had reeled this off, she looked up. I felt like I had been sucker - punched. Dad had been captured. Hermes, God of Travllers, Thieves, People who used the road. Gone. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chiron.

"Well, Heroes? It is your choice," he said. Harley snorted and layed her hand on Dee's right shoulder. I grinned and shrugged. I walked to Dee and layed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled looking vampiric.

"Right! Well we will be off, then. Go pack Connor. Only a couple of bits, though. Give the rest to Harley. Harley put it in the locker. I am going to go get us a portal. We wait for nothing, nor no one. Also Chiron, we'll need like a border patrol. No one gets in or out. We don't want to tip the balance. SO more or less, act like a good emmigration office... or immigaration or whatever it is!"Dee said shrugging dismissively. Harley grinned.

"And where are we going my dear magician" Harley asked a twinkle in her eye. De slowly turned to face us, her face serious.

"Brooklyn House, of course," Cordelia said. Harley whooped and hollered as she dragged me out of the arena.

Well, by the look on the two girl's faces, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Finito. Perfectum! That's another chapter done! Originally Harley was going to be a boy, but I changed her! What fun! Hopefully the next chapter will be funny. Hopefully. Now I want to thank StarStruck99 who is the ONLY one who reviewed. They have an amzing Harry Potter Fanfic on the go! I read the first chapter and it's fab!<strong>


	7. Brooklyn House!

**A/N: Lovely dovely! Cordelia, Harley and Connor are off to Brooklyn! I loved writing Sadie and Carter and Phoenix etc! T'was brilliant!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane chronicals characters. Rick Riordan does. **

**Also, has anyone read The Serpents Shadow, yet? I saw it in Easons in Carlow for 11 euro. Really want to get it!**

**Read & Review pleasing and thanking you! ;)**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Harley walked out of the arena, laughing and shouting. Connor lumbered behind her. I smiled and swished my hair up into a pony tail. I swirled my staff, letting the flames shoot out every now and then. I took a deep breath. "Do you have any stone sphinxes?" I asked. Everyone looked at me confused. Then the last person I expected to answered.

"There's one in the wood, not too far. Not many people know about it. Clarisse, Taylor, Lou, will you come to cover us?" Drew said. We all stared at her, slightly shocked. Then the three demigods nodded and took off to get armour. When they came back I turned to Will.

"There you go, risking your life just for fun," he mummered. I laughed gently. I looked him in the eye.

"Y'know you love me, Will. I'll try keep in touch, though! And don't worry about Connor, because I know you are. We will be fine." I said. There was a clatter that told me Lou and the other two were back. I grinned squeezed his hand and walked over to the group of four. "One second" I grinned and raised my staff, sending a column of flames into the air. "Harley signal, instant idiotic perv, good for nothing. Buy one, get a Connor Stoll, good for kissing, perving on, and stealing stuff for you, free!" I explained. Lou laughed, Taylor smirked and Clarisse ruffled my hair. Drew squinted at me, and sighed.

"Hopeless," she muttered. I grinned at her and winked. She smiled ruefully, then she frowned. "What is she wearing?" I turned to look at Harley and burst out laughing. She Egyptian robes on but she looked like she'd been electrocuted. Her hair was puffy and her face was pale. Connor walked behind her grinning. When they arrived, Connor turned to Lou.

"We can safely say that the electric fence works," he said laughing a little. Lou seemed delighted.

"Really now when we fish-" she trilled but was cut off by Connor's glare. Fish... bowling. Ah, yes that did make sense. Lovely fun that was. I winked at Connor and tapped my nose.

"Right come on!" I said before Connor could speak. We jogged out into the woods, taking out any monsters that got in our way. 20 minutes later, we came to two statues of sphinxes. I grinned. Harley sighed.

"Home sweet home," she muttered. I glanced at her curiously, and my jaw nearly, NEARLY, dropped. Harley looked wistful, one expression you NEVER saw on my friends face. I looked at Connor.

"We will talk about the fish bowling later, as soon as there is enough people to make fun of you in front of," I whispered. He winked and then getting what I meant, scowled. Harley was making swishing movements with her staff, looking like a ninja. We said our good byes. There was a a swirling vortex in between the sphinxes.

"I'll go first!" I grinned. I winked at Clarisse, Drew, Taylor and Lou.

"See you" The halfbloods in armour said. But it was Drew who surprised me.

"Take care," she said, with a grudging smile. I was curious.

"Why the sudden show of affection?" I asked.

"Because I know that if the becomes open war between us, then it's most likely the apocolypse," she grinned. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Take care," I said and then took a running leap into the vortex.

When I landed, I spat a mouth full of sand out of my mouth.I looked up and jumped half a mile.

"Holy mother fucking Zeus Balls!" I cursed. Carter grinned at me, and lowered his _kopesh_. Sadie peeked over his shoulder and grinned.

"DEE!" the two screamed, in only the way the Kanes could. I laughed and held up my hand. They stood watching me curiously, Sadie's blue eyes wide with excitement. Carters brown eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Bear with," I winked and as soon as I said that Connor and Harley tumbled out of the vortex. Sadie hurtled over to Harley screaming and whooping. Carter watched her, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "You grew your hair," I noticed. Carter rolled his eyes.

"YOu only notice it now. You know you could have said that instead of 'Holy mother Fucking Zeus Balls'! Also, Zia likes it long. Or at least she said. Does it look okay?" He asked suddenly concerned about his hair. His ebony fingers started to smooth his hair out. I shrugged bemused, watching Connor get up, groaning.

"I'm not sure. Not my place to say. I think it suits you though. Hey, Sadie, did you get a new colour?" I asked. She nodded and helped Connor up. I cracked my fingers and looked at Sadie, studying her more intently. Her hair was blonde with black and blue streaks. Her bright blue eyes were bordered with heavy black make up. gothic. It suited her.

"Y'know, if you wear too much make up, you'll look like a handbag by the time you're 30." I said. Sadie and Harley laughed. Connor was still pale, and was wobbling a little. Carter looked at him amused.

"Who's he? And he's obviously not used to the portals." he said. I smiled and shook my head.

"No he's not. Come on, I need the oldest magicians not including Amos on the Balcony. Now" I muttered. Carter gave a curt nod, and walked off. Sadie lead us to the balcony. I grinned as we walked through the house. It was good to be home. I walked onto the balcony and was tackled by about 14 teenagers. It felt like getting hit by a car. The numbers of initiates had swelled. Walt had his arm wrapped around Sadie, and Carters arm was slung around Zias shoulder. Clio and Julian also seemed a little too friendly.

"Dee? Harley?" a voice said behind us. I whirled aroumd, to see the smiling face of Phoenix Hurley. His family were from Ireland. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. He was from Kilkenny, masters of hurling. We often watched the All Ireland and screamed "Hon the Cats". And then he taught us how to curse in Irish. My particular favourite was Póg Mo Thóin (Poag mu hoe in). It meant my kiss my arse. Agh the joy of languages. I grinned at him but I got a lovely surprise, when Harley rushed up to him, and started sucking his face. He looked shocked but closed his eyes and went with it.

"So what was that for? I mean not that I didn't like it..." his sing song voice trailed off. Harley shrugged.

"Well Dee's gotta guy, and I don't want to end up, forever alone," Harley shrugged, her arms around his neck. Phoenix's eyebrow shot up. I laughed and took on a cheer leading stance.

"Go forever alone!" I said, doing a high kick. The initiates laughed, and I groaned. "Don't I feel sick now." I grumbled. Connor picked me up.

"Cut to the chase Cartel. Or will I?" he said. I laughed.

"You try. I can garantee that half of them will try to kill you" I said and watched his grin fade. I sighed and quickly explained our situation.

"I'll go," Phoenix said immediately. We looked at him, impressed.

"Well," I said pursing my lips. "Fine. I guess we're going to Frisco." Carter grinned.

"Well I suppose I should probably say good luck, but since it's you and Harley we're talking about, I'll say good luck to the lads. I will say to you try not to blow anything up. We don't need you ending up in prison, and then care again." me and Harley exchanged looks.

"Go misconception!" We cheered like cheerleaders. the room burst out in chhers and laughing.

Yeah, it was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the sudden Irish stuff stuck in there. I'm from Kilkenny, a small town called Castlecomer, and they are the hurling legends. I mean Henry Sheffelin, D.J Carey, etc. I don't love hurling, but I love th efact that Kilkenny can boast about 4 All Irelands in a row, and Cat's Laughs. Jack Dee is going to be there. :O I really want to go to it!<strong>


	8. We go to Rome!

**A/N: Right then. THe Egyptians and Greeks are going to Little Rome. I have my Essay done, so I can write and post more. Yay!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane chronicals characters. Rick Riordan does. I own Phoenix, Harley and Cordelia. etc. I don't own **Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock.** BBT does. And Thanks to EvOzXx and ManhattanNewsie94 for reading.**

**StarStruck99 you hold a special place in my heart because of your reviews. **

**Read & Review pleasing and thanking you! ;)**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

I looked at Dee and Harley who were discussing something in low voices, with Carter, the dude in charge. Harley seemed to be excited but Dee kept shaking her head. Carter looked pained at the two girls indecision. The dude with the black hair sidled up to me.

"So, you and Dee?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yeah. You and Harley?" I teased. He grinned and shrugged. "Hey, I've known The Joker's Apprentice for a long time, but I haven't seen her in... 3, 4 years? I'm not sure. By the way, my name is Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes. And you are?"

"Phoenix Hurley. I study Bast's path. She's a good fighter, fought Apophis. I think..." he chewed his lip. Harley and Dee came up.

"Woah, dude, don't burst a blood vessel," Dee grinned. Harley looked a little pissed off.

"What's wrong with her?"I asked nodding at Harl. Dee looked over to her.

"She's grumpy because I won Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock. So, I got to pick how we got to travel. We're going by car by the way!" Dee explained.

"You cheated!" Harley whined.

"You shouldn't have picked scissors!" Cordelia pointed out. Harley pouted.

"You pick Lizard the whole time! Why pick Spock now?" Harley argued.

"Explain?" Phoenix and I asked. Cordelia sighed.

"Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and as it always has, rock crushes scissors," she explained as we walked out of the car. I had been listening so intently to Dee, I hadn't noticed:

1) We were outside, standing beside a very nice looking car.

2) There was a women standing beside this car. She had black hair, that was kind of frizzy. Her eyes were more or less yellow, like a cats.

3) Harley and Phoenix had disappeared and then reappeared.

"Bast," the two girls screamed. The women spread out her arms and the two girls hurtled into them. 'Bast' laughed, and hugged the two.

"Hi you guys." she purred. Literally. Harley laughed.

"Too long Bast, too long. Hows, the gods?" Cordelia asked. Bast just shrugged.

"Not sure. Bes is slowly coming back... Ayway, you're going to San Francisco, so be careful. when you get there, either stay there for four days or go back to Camp Half-Blood. Just don't start the quest. Please. I can't tell you the whole, but I can tell you that... you started your quest too early. The enemy's freaking out about it. Even Apophis doesn't like how fast your moving. You're too powerful for them already. If you get too ahead of yourself, than you'll forget something. If I was you, I'd go to the Roman Camp and stay there. Train with them. Gain their trust. Ok?" She said. Harley and Cordelia looked at each other. Slowly, the two girls raised their fists. Bast shook her head. "Hell no. I am not playing that with you."

"Fine. We'll do as you say. Just don't expect us to like it," Harley muttered. Cordelia grinned and jumped into the driving seat. Phoenix looked at her apprehensively.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" he asked. Dee frowned.

"I think so... Ehm help," she said to Bast. Bast rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so... Oh well. It's only to Frisco. Fake passports and shit, are in the Duat. Have fun!" Bast said. Cordelia grinned and cracked her fingers.

"Hop in kids, Auntie Dee's takin' you for a ride!" Dee grinned. Harley gave Bast a pleading look.

"Were you not in the helicopter.." She said. Phoenix looked at Bast. Bast shrugged.

"Not that I recall..." she grinned. Harley screamed obscenities at her while we pulled off.

* * *

><p>After however many hours of being scared shitless, getting sick and McDonalds, we finally arrived. We parked in some run down old estate, where people were staring at our Jag and the girls hungrily. Dee, Phoenix, Harley and I hopped out of the car. Cordelia went straight to the boot and opened it. She took out 5 duffel bags that clanked.<p>

"Let's do this shit," she said, suddenly grim. We trooped across the estate, under a fence, and down next to the highway. We seemed to walk for ages till Dee stopped. She grinned. "We're here." Harley sighed, Phoenix muttered something unintelligable. I just sighed and kissed Dee on top of her head. We walked towards the Romans when one pointed at us, and their eyes got wide. Cordelia turned, froze and then cursed.

"Get. Behind. Me. Now," she growled. That's when we heard an evil cackle.

"Ah sure, you love me really." Harley dropped the duffel bag and whirled around fists clenched. I knew the voice... but it couldn't be...

I turned slowly and sure enough, Paige stood there. All by herself.

"And let the games begin," Paige purred.

Monsters came out of nowhere. Dracanae slithered out of shadows. Cyclops lumbered down over the hill. I was freaking out but the magicians grinned. I looked behind me, and the Romans were running around like headless chickens. Paige was smiling swinging a sword.

"You look sad to see me," she said. Harley had looked around, and muttered "Alive, yeah!" but so we could barely hear. Dee snorted.

"It's not that I hate you... I just hope your next shit is a hedgehog!" she told Paige, as though it was a compliment. Harley laughed.

"Yeah, you deserve and exploding donkey curse in the face," Harley sneered. Phoenix burst out laughing, and Dee grinned.

"Attack!" Paige hissed. Dee tutted looking a little disappointed.

"And yet again, you under estimate me. And unluckily for you" Cordelia told Paige. "Momma's gotta baseball bat." She hefted a reather deadly looking baseball bat. I felt sorry for the person on the recieving end. She twirled the baseball bat. A Dracanae, made the unfortunate mistake, of actually attacking Cordelia. The baseball bat made a smashing sound, as it connected with the monsters head, and BOOM! Monster go bye bye. It stayed quiet for a little while. Then...

BOOM! An elephant runs past us.

"Seriously they have an elephant! All we have is nothing!" I shouted. Dee looked at me.

"Take that look off your face, Connor. Get your sword and fight. By gods all mighty," she screamed. The Romans were vicsious but not as bad as Harley and Dee together. Harley had gotten her hands on Dee's bow and quiver and was hacking viciously at every monster in a three metre radius. Dee had a hunting knife and her hatchet out. She slashed out with more grace. Phoenix had Dee's other knife and was doing a fine job of killing. Me? I was too busy trying to kill a cyclops to care. We hacked and slashed viciously till there was nothing and no monsters. Dee looked around.

"Where is she?" Cordelia panted. But it was no use. Paige had disappeared.


	9. Phoenix breaks my ribs how?

**A/N: Phew! I've gotten really pissed off this week. Not sure why! But I've worked through it and I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for R&R. But keep 'em coming!**

**Do I even have to put the disclaimer up? I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I was furious! That little bitch got away. I could feel Harley's anger rolling off her body. Connor looked back at me and frowned.

"Dee," he said, his voice worried and full of warning. I looked at my hand, and in shock, realised that my staff was in my hand, a ball of fire curling around it. Harley was still oblivious to it. The Romans grouped around us, taking up the road. There was muttering. "That staff just appeared" and "Woah they're hot" was the most said thing. A girl stepped forward.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona," I inhaled sharply. She gave me a curious look, but continued on. "Praetor to Camp Jupiter. and you are?"

I stepped forward. "You might want to write this down" I winked at a soldier. "Cordelia Cartel, Daughter of Thanatos, Lord of Death Magician for Set, god and Lord of Evil Defeater of Sobek, Driver of Helicopters" I heard Harley snort. I turned to her. "You have to admit that was a fun day!" Harley shrugged and gestured for me to go on. "Girlfriend to Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes and Leader of this quest," I finished. I heard someone sighing "Dammit she's taken". I was flattered I truly was. Connor stepped up next to me.

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, Co. Leader of the Hermes Cabin, Best Looking Thief There, And here probably," there was a couple of snickers and a "Yeah Right!" scattered through the crowd. Harley was next.

"Harley De Vito, Magician for Anubis and I dabble in the art of Set. I am the defeater of The Set Animal" she smirked at me and I flicked my ponytail. "I eat weaklings for breakfast!" she frowned, and then muttered "No that's Neckhbets job." she took a step back and looked at Phoenix. He sighed.

"Phoenix Hulrey, Magician of Bast, Scared of Joker's Apprentice and her companion," he nodded in our direction. Me and Harley exchanged glance. We stepped forward and said:

"Step and bow, and step and bow!" we said. Phoenix rolled his eyes and stepped back. The Roman, Reyna, inspected us. She turned.

"Bobby, Sarah, Gwen, take them to the arena. We will test them. Warriors get ready!" She grinned grimly. A shiver ran down my back. I sighed. The 3 half bloods brought us to the 'arena' It was exactly like ours. I cracked my fingers and then leant back, to crack my back. Harley was doing the same routine. The boys were taking in their surrounding and looking for escape routes. Then I realised something.

"Knives!" I said holding out my hand. Phoenix handed the first over. Harley looked around whistling. I cleared my throat. She looked at my hand and slowly raised her fist. I shook my head. "Not this time, Robin Hood!" I told her. She grinned and bowed.

"Well of course Little John!" she said handing me back my knives. I laughed gently. I became aware of the Romans slowly filing in. I turned, and studied the crowd, staring at each one of them in turn till they shifted uncomfortably. I grinned as Reyna walked in.

" You will be fighting. Greek on Greek, then Greek on Roman." She hadn't finished when I looked at Harley.

"Me and you," I hissed. Harley nodded and grinned. Reyna glared at us.

"You will all get to fight each other. We'll rotate it. First, Phoenix and," she scrutinized us each in turn. "Dee."

"What! Have you seen Dee fight properly?" Phoenix asked, scared shitless. "It's bad enough, when she had to drive the helicopter. When she was drugged, poisoned, wounded and of course, pumped up. She had concussion! And when she was fighting out there? She wasn't fighting properly!" The Romans looked at me clearly impressed. I remained impassive. The truth was, I didn't remember half of what happened on the helicopter. I can mostly remember pain.

Reyna smiled, grim, but still, it was a smile. "Well have fun. Choose your weapons!" I instantly took out my staff and a knife. Phoenix looked at me nervously but took out his staff. We stood, facing each other. Mockingly, I bow, a smile never leaving my face. He bowed back, slowly, unwillingly. I swirled my staff, and sent a red whirlwind flying at Phoenix. He blocked it, making it disentegrate. I feigned surprise. Mentally I was saying "GOT YOU!". And I would have. If Phoenix, hadn't had been so dammed fast at recovering. He sent a curse spinning in my direction. It hit my side with a deafening crack. I instantly knew what had happened.

Phoenix Hurley had broken the ribs on my rightside. I saw red and got up slowly, ignoring the pain in my side. I threw down my staff and giggled as Phoenix swore. The staff turned itself into a tiger. He cursed and dashed away from it, running like a headless chicken, in circles. The tiger chased it, not getting dizzy at all. Then I got tired of waiting for the tiger to catch him so I waved my hand, and jumped on him. He landed on his stomach, and I placed my knife on his jugular. I smiled sweetly.

"Dead!" I announced and the arena burst into applause. Phoenix got up slowly and grinned. Reyna walked out of... a door on the right. I only noticed that now.

"Connor V ' S Harley." She announced. I threw back my head and cackled.

"Get the Ambrosia" I said simpally walking out of the arena.


	10. Dee gets electrocuted

**A/N: On with the impressing of the Romans! StarStruck99, how do you review so fast? You really make my day. Also, I'm badgering my brother, to teach me to play the guitar, so I might not upload as much. I probably won't succed so, y'know! R&R. Please, Thank you, Le do thoil, go raibh maith agat, bitte danke and Por favor, gracias. Just a little bit of English, Irish, German and Spanish. When Dee and Harley are talking Hindu, the translation is in the brackets. Also, I was a bit pissed off when I wrote this. Comes with the job ;)**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

I looked at Reyna."Seriously. You're putting me in an arena with that," I pointed at Harley who was sprawled across the sand, stirring up whirlwinds. Dee sat crossed legged, like an indian, beside her. Dee's head was cocked to one side, and a smile was slowly spreading across her face. Reyna frowned.

"Harley?" Reyna frowned. "She seems harmless." I laughed at Reyna's assumption.

"She was in Camp Half- Blood for five minutes, and took out a daughter of Aphrodite with a staff. In front of three quaters of the camp. Plus, if I know both the girls, which I do, they have something up their sleeves. They're just waiting. I'm sure of it!"

"तुम क्या करने जा रहे हैं?(What are you going to do?)" Dee quipped. Harley shrugged.

"What are they speaking?" Reyna asked. I shrugged.

"मैं वास्तव में नहीं पता है.उसे सिर काटना?तुम्हें लेने के लिए! (I don't know actually. Decapitate him? You pick!)" Harley told Dee. Cordelia frowned and shook her head.

"Really what are they doing?" Reyna asked unsteadily.

"घातक कुछ भी नहीं! (Nothing Fatal!)" Dee protested.

"Fine. Your no fun." Harley scowled. I had no clue what they were going on about. Cordelia huffed.

"I know. Now I'm going!" with that she flounced off. Reyna smiled and slowly backed away.

"Greeks, pick you're weapons. And nothing fatal!" she said and ran out of the arena. I grabbed a sword and twirled it in my hand. Harley sighed and waved her hand, bored. Her staff turned into a jackal. It bounded towards me. I slashed its head off. The staff shattered into splinters. Harley stopped and stared. Bad mistake. I slidetackled her, and put my sword to her neck.

"Dead" I said smiling. She put her hands up. I pulled her up and Reyna walked in.

"Phoenix and Harley," she said. harley smiled and bekoned at her boyfriend. It was over in seconds. Harley simply chose a baseball bat. I won't go into details, but I was surprised that Phoenix was still concious. I could feel the fear from the Romans and the Romans being scared was weird. "Connor and Cordelia" we heard from the crowd.

Our fight was over pretty quickly. Or so I thought.

I had Dee pinned to the ground, my knees on either side of her. My hands were placed firmly on her shoulders. Just as I was about to proclaim her dead, she kissed me. Her lips were hot, and I actually forgot what I was doing. I sat back a little, and put my hands around her waist, pulling her up. Suddenly, I toppled over. I felt a cold blade dig into my neck a little, and then I heard her.

"Dead," she purred in to my ear. There was a smattering applause. I could hear Harley laughing. Reyna walked in.

"Last but not least, Cordelia and Harley" she said and we ran out of the arena. When we got to the viewing area the two girls were studying each other. Dee had a smirk on, and Harley was watching her carefully. Then Harley hit the floor, screaming. The Romans jumped back about ten metres. I watched, horrified as Dee raised her fist. Harley writhed on the floor in pain. Phoenix sat back smirking. I looked at him weirdly.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, watching the two concerned.

"Wait for it" he told me simply. I watched as Harely staggered up right slowly. Dee's smirk, slowly faded. She ran towards Harley and decked her. Harley and Dee hit the floor with a thud.

The two girls rolled around in the sand, cursing and laughing. Then Dee jumped up, and hurtled towards something. A baseball bat to be exact. Black vapour drifted towards her, but Dee shouted a command and it disappeared. Harley sprinted towards Dee and catapulted herself towards Dee. The two feel on the ground. Dee, slammed Harley into the ground. Harley said a command word and Dee's eyes widened. Electricity crackled around the two. Then there was a thundering sound, and Dee was thrown away onto the sand. Her body spasmed and Harley rose unsteadily. She looked at Dee and cursed.

"Connor grab a medic" she screamed hoarsely. She fell to her knees beside Dee, looking scared. When we got to her, I felt sick. Dee's eyes were wide open, but all you could see was white. No pupils, no iris. Nothing. Smoke rose from her body. I blinked back tears but Harley had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Why?" I asked quietly watching the medic. He was frowning to himself, muttering curses and prayers.

"Chaos magic. Dee taught me it. She usually absorbs the energy," Harley frowned. "She always does. Then why not now?" She started muttering to herself. Phoenix came up to us, Reyna by his side.

"What took you so long?" I asked. Phoenix nodded at the door. Guards stood there, blocking the door. "Hate thtem douche bags." I whispered. The medic stood up.

"Stand back," he said. We took two steps back, and Dee sat up suddenly. She gave a yelp, blinked and her eyes were back to normal. She was breathing heavily and looked startled. Her head whipped around, like she was looking for something.

"Levi," she whispered and grimaced. She pushed herself up and sprinted out. I looked at Reyna.

"Levi?" I asked her. Reyna grimaced.

"Levi Johnson, son of Letus. Or Thanatos."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was in a good mood by the end. Now I love your reviews, so keep 'em coming. Posting might be a little slow, because I have summer tests. Oh the joys of first year! I hope everyone has nice weather wherever they are! We have lovely weather in Ireland!<strong>

**Now enough of my wittering. I want _YOU_, my readers, to come up with a character. I've got a really good idea for a story, called the House of The Unforgiven. Obviously, I'll be finishing this first, but if you have characters, do say. **

**Thank you and R&R **


	11. I bring my brother back to life!

**A/N: Reviews Reviews! I love them! They really do make my day! I'm not sure where I'm going form here now with my story... *sigh* R&R**

**P.S Andy Kelly, is a boy in my year in school. He is amazing. Personality wise. And he's not bad looking either... ;)**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I shadow traveled through the guards and came out of the arena. I made my way towards the infirmary. That's where the voice said he was. Levi... He was important. I just don't know why.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" I gasped. I realised that it was one of the boys, who had been 'upset' that I was 'taken'. He blushed, stood up and held uot his hand. In answer to his polite gesture, I made a point of doing a cartwheel into a standing position. I am that fucking awesome.

"Well, don't accept my kind offer," he said dryly. I winked at him.

"Well don't be amazed at my amazing grace and beauty. Daughters of Venus don't come everyday y'know!" I imitated Drew, flipping my hair and batting my eyelids. The guy was cute, but really not my type. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was fit, and toned but totes not my type... Did I just say totes. All that electricity must've gone to my head.

"You're a daughter of Venus then?" he asked.

"No, Thanatos, born and raised...?" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know the boy's name. He smiled.

"Andy Kelly. And you are?"

"Cordelia Cartel. You wouldn't know where Levi Johnson is, would you?" I said curiously. He snorted.

"The probatio who's dying? The Letus... Oh. C'mon. We have to watch out for Octavian. Luckily, he's shit at medicine. Doesn't like the smell-" I cut Andy off.

"C'mon. I need to see my brother." We ran to the Infirmary. I definitely would have gotten lost I say. The way Andy took me was definitely scenic.

"So, what are you going to do?" Andy asked me. I looked at him, a look of nervousness flickering across his face. Because of me. I really had to stop scaring people!

"I'm going to wake him up," I whispered quietly. Andy looked at me, skeptical. I smiled and flounced off. I like him. As a friend of course.

I walked through the infirmary, ignoring the gawks and glares I got. I heard 'Graecus' a few times, but I couldn't give a flying fuck. I walked straight up to a medic.

"Levi Johnson?" I said quietly. Sensing that I wanted to keep it private, the medic took a quick sweep of the room to check no one was watching. She nodded for me to follow her. I smiled. I really did love Rebecca. When we got into the adjacent room, she gave a shrill shriek.

"I can't believe... oh when he finds out... oh my Gods Dee! Is Harley with you? It's been to long" she wailed. I sighed.

"Ok one: Who knows? Yes and I know," I summarized. Rebecca giggled.

"Riley!" she said reverently. My eyes widened. Riley Jackson, not related to Percy, was a demigod. Holy shit, we were in trouble. The person we were talking about, stood beside, what I took to be Levi's body. I looked at the body and then at Riley. He nodded at me civilly. I nodded back. When Harley found out...

"Get on with it" was all Riley said. I gritted my teeth. I was going to kill him already. That's not good.

"Vigilemus, ίχνη" I said focefully. The boy sat up gasping, his eyes flickering. His death was mirrored in his eyes. 7 holes in his heart and he was stabbed. There was no way he was going to live through that. I touched his forehead and he flopped back on the bed and started snoring gently. Rebecca looked at me as if I was a freak. I conjured a page and pencil. I quickly wrote a note to Levi.

_Dearest New Brother Levi. _

_I am Cordelia your half sister. As you know (or not) you... died. I was able to pull your soul back to your body. In doing this, I now know something. I have gone on a quest to recover three gods and a Son of Hades. Trust Rebecca, and Rebecca only. She is a faithful friend. You can trust Andy, just be careful. _

_I will try make it back as soon as I can and I will explain everything. I promise this. I intend to keep that promis. _

_Your loving half-sister,_

_Dee. _

I handed Rebecca the note.

"Open that note and I will slowly tear your fingers off," I growled at both of them. "It's for Levi." I opened the door and walked out walking straight into Reyna. I sighed. I could not get a break.

"Regarding your quest," she started slowly. "I am willing to come. Connor filled me in. You can bring one other perso, a boy, I believe. I would reccomend any of the centurions. But if you have any one else in mind?" she asked.

"Andy." I said instantly. She nooded.

"I wouldn't normally say this, but good one. Son of Apollo," she nodded. I smiled. I liked Reyna.

"Meet at the shore of Little Tiber. We go now." I said. Now I could remember Basts warning but I needed to do something before we started. I needed to go home. Reyna nodded but didn't question my demand.

"Do you not remember what Bast said?" Harley asked me.

"I do. I need to grab some illegal magical items. Statues fo excretion stuff like that," I said lowly. Harley raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. We walked to the Little Tiber. Our team waited. Reyna, Andy, Phoenix Connor Harley and me. Balance.

"Let's go. We can bunk in my old home for a while. Mom shouldn't be there. It's protected from monsters, so we should be okay." I told them. Harley opened a portal and we stepped through the portal. I was so looking forward to getting my illegal statues back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. R&amp;R! I would also like to add that Andy is not available apparently. :( <strong>

**Thank you to Xylia Ren, who has responded ever so fast to my appeal about the House of the Unforgiven. I loved your character. I've also realized theses chapters are slowly getting shorter. when the quest starts, I hope to get them... lengthy again. **

**In my Irish test we were asked to write our favourite pastime. I wrote about reading and I said: **

**My favourite book is Percy Jackson. My favourite character is Thalia. Thalia is funny and is not boring. She is a little scary! **

**Or at least something along those lines!**

** **Hugs 'n' kisses****


	12. We fight fear

**A/N****: Xylia Ren, Starstruck99. You hold such a special place in my heart! And all those who have made my story their favourite or whatever. I love oo! Really I do. Please send ideas for House of the Unforgiven. Remeber, all I need is a charcter. Anyone you want. Just as long as YOU own them! I'm not getting in trouble for copyright. Joke! And I just found at that there's going to be a movie of Les Mis! Helena Bonham Carter Anne Hatheway Amanda Seyfried, Hugh Jackman and Russel Crowe are the actors I can remmber. I can't wait!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

"Never again," I said, as I emerged, spitting sand out of my mouth. The magicians walked out fine but I was glad to see Andy and Reyna were feeling sick. Well Andy was puking in a bush. Reyna was pale and trembling. Harley looked around and cursed. She yanked up her hood and instantly put her head down. Then I realised where we were. I copied what Harley had done and yanked up my hood, taking peeks out my hood. Andy and Phoenix had caught on but it was obvious that Reyna had never been in one of these types of nieghbouhoods. And of course, she gave us away.

"What's this?" a voice sneered. I could see Dee's fists tightened. It was Dean, a money shark, or whatever they're called. Mom lived here for a little while 'til she got a deadley new apartment in New York. She owed him money.

"It's none of your business, is it Dean?" Dee said quietly. Dean spun around to face her, suprise scrawled across his forehead.

"Dee?" he said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Sheesh are you that idiotic? Oh wait that's a rhetorical question," Harley teased. He spun around.

"Harley?" he said. His voice was tinged with hopefulness. Both girls threw down their hoods.

"Well done Einstein" they chorused. The rest of us snorted.

"So I need a favour." Dee started but Dean stopped her.

"Mark," was all he said. Both girls exchanged a look.

"What?"

"Come and see yourself," Dean shrugged. The two girls walked off after him.

"I swear if they walk into a trap!" Phoenix muttered, as we sprinted after them.

"We'll know they don't have a brain defect. Y'know how close they are to Mark. Or do you?" I asked. Now, I think you are entitled to know a little background on where we are. This neighberhood is in New Jersey. Dean is kind of the leader to this gang. He was about 18. I knew the girls used to be in the gang. Don't know why, I don't know how. But I do remmeber when Dee complained about him profusedly, about how he used Harley and her. That had been ages ago though. Well not that long ago. But still. We walked up to Dean's apartment. Teens and kids, the youngest probably seven, were waiting for us. All lined in a row. They obviously thrived on presentation. Dee and Harley stopped not far from the beginning of the line.

"That's where we used to stand," Dee whispered. Harley glanced over the two girls. Both wore bright orange fake tan, tight skimpy tops and tiny shorts.

"If only Artemis could see them now!" I stage- whispered, making Dee smile slightily. One girl ran out of line. She had dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She had loads of fake tan on. I mean loads.

"Dildo!" Dean said sharply. She totally ignored him and hurled herself at Dee and Harley.

"Omg! Omg! I never thought I'd see you again!" she trilled. Dee winced.

"Jeez nice to know I'm loved!" I said, without thinking. Half the peoples eyes widened. They grinned and smiled. I was never part of the gang but we were still freinds.

"Mark?" Dee said. The people we knew frowned.

"What about me?" Mark said. He came out from the bottom of the line. He still had his long black hair an dark brown eyes. He reminded me of Nico. He was the same age as us and had grown up in Dee's apartment as far as I can tell.

"He said- That you- Oh no," Harley stuttered.

"He is such a gobshite!" Dee cussed. Dean grinned and the newbies circled around all the older ones. Dee flicked her wrist and brought out a steel knife. Harley hissed and brought up a fist. The rest of them all centered themselves around us. Reyna was at the centre. She just didn't know how bad this could get.

Upside: we had the older more experienced people.

Downside: They outnumbered us by 10.

Upside: I work well under pressure.

"So demigods. You're going to stand up to me? Well good luck. I am Demios. I am your worst nightmare. Sent to test you, by Athena! Now Ms. Cartel, those who stand beside you know your fears, your nightmares. But do you? I think you do," He flickered and Dee winced. Her face smoothed and Demios returned to his original form. Man, was he ugly. He was a mini Ares, but with no sunglasses. 'Nough said.

"Fear is a useless emotion," she said. Demios looked at her in desbelief. Then he grinned.

"And now we know your fatal flaw. And that is what every hero needs to find out, by themselves. Your fatal flaw, is fearing nothing. It's dangerous. Almost as dangerous as Percy Jackson's, whose is loyalty. I see a little of him in you. You are very alike. Too alike. I think Athena will like my little... report. But for now, have fun with my little friends," and he was gone.

There was a cloud smoke and we were standing on the road again. Dee stood listening. There was a squealing sound. The weird thing was, was that it came from the monsters. We stood in a loose ring. Mark touched Dee's shoulder.

"What are they?" he said teresly.

"Keres, monsters of disease an pestilence. Everyones going to need a weapon. Can everyone see them," Reyna sadi quickly. Everyone nodded.

"This is probably the biggest colony of Half bloods, outside either of the camps," Andy breathed. Meanwhile Harley and Dee were handing out baseball bats, crow bars, daggers, swords, the whole shebang! We stood back to back. THen they charged. We slashed and hacked, a claiming popping up every now and then. Mark was first. He apparently, was a son of Melinoe. Dildo was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was pretty. Just not when she was orange...Soon we were all breathing heavily surounded by piles of glittering monster dust. We won.

"I win!" Dee said. She told Mark the how to get to Camp Half - Blood. We walked up to her appartment.

"Why do you think they were ignored," I asked. Dee pursed her lips.

"My mom put a potection spell on th entire estate. That porbably kept satyrs from coming here, as well as monsters. I think. It's still a work in progress," she explained. We nodded and trudged upstairs. Dee swung open a door on the top floor. My eyes popped open a little.

"Woah"

**A/N: Wow! That was a quick enough chapter. That Dean guy was weird to write! Kinda made my skin crawl! Thank you to all those who review. Oh my God! I got Serpents Shadow! You'll never guess who's in it! I won't spoil it! ;) But so far, the book has had me in the fits laughing! I'm only on the fourth chapter! Oh it is fair funny. I might put an excerpt in, just for those who haven't read it. But at least 3 reviews first. Or two brilliant reviews. I'm not fussy. Write soon!**


	13. Meeting my Mom

**A/N****: Summer holidays! Hopefully, that means more posting. So in the last chapter, we met Demios. So I ask you this, what is one of your fears. One of mine, is falling off a horse. Onto a jump, road, or into water. Which is stupid, because I love horse riding. It's one of the only things I'm good at. I also hate walking, or driving over bridges. Which is bad, because the only ways to get out of my town, are over bridges. Except one way. But no one ever goes that way. AND (I nearly forgot!) I got two brilliant reviews, so I'm going to put up my favourite bit from Serpents shadow. It's by Sadie, so it's bound to be good! T'will be at the end of the chapter!**

**On with the show!**

**R&R! **

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

My crib is officially the best! Even Harley could agree and her place in Miami is fab. All the walls were white, and there was drawings all over the place. Some were Mom's but most were mine. There was heiroglyphs carved into walls, and drawings of the Egyptian gods were on the East and the North walls. On the west and south walls were pictures of the Greek and Romans gods.

"Who drew these?" asked Reyna, fingering a picture of Bellona. I smiled.

"Me and Mom. Mom's are the more cartooney pictures. Y'know, the Julius Caesear with the huge probiscius, and Alexander the Great licking his comnader's-. Actually" I said taking the particular picture from the wall, blushing. Harley laughed.

"I love your mom, Dee!" she said.

"Thank you Harley. You flatter me so!" A rich, melodious voice rang out across the room.

"Mom!" I screamed, and flew at the young (ish) women standing in the door way. My mom was thirty, making her fifteen when she had me. Yes she was a teen mom. No, she was not a bad mom. My mom looked exactly like me. She had black hair, was small and petite, and loved the Stolls. My mom got on really well with Connor's mom. She thought the sun shined out of Travis and Connor's ass. Which was good, since I was going out with him. She had brown eyes wich seemed to melt when they were sad. Like now.

"What?" I said wearilly. Then I realized how tired Mom looked. She had bags under her eyes and she had a few grey streaks running through her hair. Her arms were covered in bandages.

"It has been done," was all she said. I looked at her.

"No. Michel isn't..." I trailed off as mum nodded. "But that means Amos. Could he legalise following..." I wondered aloud. Harley's jaw had hit the floor, and Phoenix was pacing nervously. Mum was looking at me an eyebrow raised.

"He will. You, yourself, know he will. But Menshikov released Sara Jacobi and Kwai. Rebellions all over the place. Most of America are with Amos, but the same can't be said about Africa and Europe. Oceania aren't interested really and Aisia are just lying low. The world's in turmoil" my Mother shook her head. "I don't know what will happen. What about you though, my darling, who are your friends? What are you doing back? I wouldn't have been here, but my scarab went off." So we told her. She fussed over Reyna, Phoenix and Andy and treated Harley, Connor and me like we were her siblings. My mom always acted like I was her sister, not her daughter. We sat in the kitchen, eating pasta and drinking non- acholic wine. My mom polished off her beer.

"So, when are you starting your quest?" she asked. Reyna stood up.

"Well, technically, we've started. What date is it?" Reyna asked.

"20th," mom shrugged. My eyes must've popped out of my head, because mom looked at me. "What?"

"The Summer Solstice. We need to get the gods back by then. And we used portals!" I spat outraged. Mom rolled her eyes.

"All the magicians are using the portals. A couple of you paths might have been crossed, bringing you into different time zones. Also, did you go into the Duat, or did you just make a portal?" she asked. I looked at Harley. She gave a small embarassed smile. She knew. Well of course she knew. I'd be surprised if she hadn't. Reyna was cursing in Latin. They three boys looked slightly gormless and a little surprised. I had an idea.

"Mom, do you have the sons of Horus?" I asked cautiously. Mom sighed.

"Of course I do. Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to use them to see if I can find Set," I muttered. Harley just nodded and Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Mom tapped her foot off the ground.

"Do I have to remind you Cordelia Cartel, that you a curse breaker. You are not a diviner. Harley is a healer and Phoenix is a specialist in combat. I am a _sau_. A charm maker. NONE OF US ARE DIVINERS!" She said loudly.

"Do I have to remind YOU Portia Cartel, that I never listen, so why should I start now?" I retorted. My mother smiled, only slightly miffed.

"Your right. Y'know where they are. And I'll get execration statues, just incase you need them. General or Specific?" My mom had that gleam in her eye that I sometimes got when I was feeling mytserious.

"Specific. Paige. Thow in a couple of general ones though. Charms whatever you got, 'cause I'm not fussy." My mom frowned at how... straightforwrd I was being. I ordered everyone around. "Connor come with me. Harley we'll need a couple of shabtis. Phoenix, make some more statues of Horus. Reyna and Andy, stay there. Unless you can find weapons..." I trailed off frowning. Mom stepped in.

"I'll show them how to use the _djed_, and all of that," I nodded and me and Connor walked off down the hall.

"I'm seriously starting to have reprucussions," I said, my heart feeling heavy. Connor looked at me sadly and gathered me into a hug.

"This has been the easiest quest I've been on. We need to get Hermes back for the solstice. And Set needs you. We're going to make it. And you forgot Bast's warning. She said not to start until four days. That is tomorrow. You're stressed and we get that. just calm it," he reassured me.

"I know. But it's just so... hard," I said on the verge of tears. I felt a tear dribble down my cheek.

"Hey none of that," he whispered, catching the tear on his thumb. Then... guess what.

He kissed me. His lips were hot and hungry. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Y'know," he mummered into my lips. "You kiss better when you're upset." I laughed and pulled back.

"No. you are not going to make me sad everytime you want to kiss me," I said firmly. Connor pouted.

"You're no fun."

"C'mon sex pest, we gotta lot of work to do!" I said and sauntered off.

When we got back into the sitting room, Mom, Harley and Phoenix were sitting in a circle, each in a place exact to that cardinal points. In other words North, South, East and West. I sat directly North. We each took the corresponding Horus. Harley frowned.

"Mybe we should use Isis," she said. Mom sighed.

"Let's just start". Carefully we began to chant, tying energy into the statues, calling on Isis' divine magic. The energy flowed up into my aura. I smiled but kept chanting. The chanting got faster and faster. An eerie light was cast over the room. I closed my eyes and BOOM! I got me a vision.

* * *

><p>It was obviously a different pace to where my dream had been. It was a small cavern. Nico was wrapped in chains, but everything else was blurred. He kept muttering something. Then I realised what it was.<p>

"We sleep all day and we drink all night

We are not wasting our time

We refuse to hide, we're going out tonight"

The San Diego Song, by The Coronas. And that had to do with what? I thought hard. San Diego Song. San Diego... My gods I was fair thick! Of course San Diego. And where were we? San Diego. Fan-bloody-tastic. Seriously. I was stupid. And I could feel the gods presence. Good, we could kill two birds with one stone. And I'm good at that. Really good.

* * *

><p>The image faded and I let go of Mom and Harley's hand. We were sweating and Phoenix was shaking slightly. I wan't surprised it had taken alot out of me as well.<p>

"Bed," Mom said. I looked at her. She realised, the lack of bed's situation."Girl's in Dee's room, boy's in the living room. Snacks are in the fridge. I have to go to Dallas. I'll see you." she chucked my cheeks and poof she was gone.

"Let's go to bed," Andy said streching. Harley grinned.

"What?" I said warily.

"Truth or Dare?" she said earning a grin from me. We looked at each other and leaned forward slightly.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hm, a game of Truth or Dare next chapter. Messing on the job, naughty characters. Lol. Thank you to Xylia Ren and StarStruck99, for you know what. R&R**

**Ok I promised you my favourite bit out of Serpenst's Shadow. It's long but it won't ruin the story. And I don't own it. RICK RIORDAN DOES! This is from chapter:**

_**Fun With Split Personalities.**_

_'It's a shame, really,' I blurted out._

_Neith hesitated, as I'd hoped she would._

_'What is it?' she asked._

_'Six edible parts of a palm tree.' I laughed. 'It's seven actually.'_

_Neith frowned. 'Impossible!'_

_'Oh, yes?' I raised my eyebrows. 'Have you ever lived off the land in Covent Garden? Have you ever trekked through the wilds of Camden Lock and lived to tell about it?'_

_Neith's bow dipped ever so slightly. 'I do not know those places.'_

_1I thought not!' I said triumphantly. 'Oh, the stories we could've shared, Neith. The tips for survival. Once I went a whole week on nothing but stale biscuits and the juice of the Ribena.'_

_'I that a plant?' Neith asked._

_'With every nutrient you need for survival,' I said. 'If you know where to buy - I mean harvest it.'_

_I lifted my wand, hoping she see this as a dramatic move, not a threat. 'Why once, in my bunker at Charing cross Station, I stalked the deadly prey known as the Jelly Babies.'_

_Neith's eyes widened. 'They are dangerous?'_

_'Horrible,' I agreed. 'Oh they seem small alone, but they always appear in great numbers. Sticky, fattening - quite deadly. There I was, alone with only two quid and a Tube pass, beset by Jelly Babies, when... Ah, but never mind. When the Jelly Babies come for you... you will find out on your own.'_

_She lowered her bow. 'Tell me. I must know how to hunt Jelly Babies.'_

_I looked at Walt gravely. 'How many months have I trained you, Walt.'_

_'Seven,' he said. 'Almost eight.'_

_'And have I ever deemed you worthy of hunting Jelly Babies with me?'_

_'Uh... no.'_

_'There you have it!'_


	14. Truth and Dare again

**A/N****: Xylia Ren, Starstruck99, brilliant review, I can't wait to work with you, on our little secret project ;) Time is the essence. R&R!**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V<p>

"Well, I don't see how this could go wrong," Phoenix sat dryly as we sat in a circle. Dee danced in with Harley in two, both of them bearing props for Truth or Dare. Quite frankly, I was so afraid right now. No one knew what the two Jokers Apprentices, were capable of. And the answer to that was: A lot.

In the group of props was: a blender, loads of random types of food, a saucepan and other assortments of kitchen equipment.

"Right," Cordelia said cracking her knuckles.

"Has anyone ever told you the cracking your bones is rude?" Reyna asked under her breath. Dee ignored her.

"Who's going first?" she said tipping her head to one side. Halrey jumped up.

"Moi, as it was my idea. Now, Andy. darling, briliant Andy. Dare or truth?" she asked. Any thought for a second.

"Dare... no wait-" he said, but his protests were drowned out by Harley and Dee laughing.

"It worked," Dee choked out high - fiving Harley. Harley winked.

"First answer only," Harley said.

"What is was that about?" Phoenix asked.

"People usually pick truth, not because it's safer because it's first, giving more time to mentally prepare themselves for what the assailant may ask," Dee answered instantly. I looke at her impressed. Mind tricks. We sat watching Harley chew her lip, a look of sheer concentration on his face. Then her face brightened cosiderably.

" Andy. I'm just saying this, that if you do not answer this truthfully, I will kill you. And I'll make it look like a bloody accident. Now, Andy, in order, what girl in this room is hottest to drabbest?" Harley drawled. Dee threw back her head and laughed. Andy went red and Reyna muttered about immaturity. Me and Phoenix looked at each other. I shrugged. Dee was my shining star, no matter what anyone said. Phoenix rolled his eyes and smiled. The same thoughts then.

" Reyna, Dee, Harley." He muttered. Reyna blushed, and the two other whooped, while Phoenix roared with laughter. I just sat there grinning stupidly. "Okay. Phoenix, truth or dare?" Andy huffed still bright red.

"Dare," Phoenix said jutting out his jaw. Andy smirked.

"I dare you to make Harley blush," he said. Phoenix looked at him, slightly disgusted. Phoenix got up and walked over to Harley and grabbed her into his embrace. They kissed for what seemed like forever, when Harley thrust her hip out. Phoenix grinned and his hand trailed down her waist, his fingers lingering on the waistband of her trousers. The two Romans were looking away uncomfortable, but Dee had dug a tub of ice - cream out of the pile and she was horsing into it. I watched but only to see what would happen.

Phoenix whispered something in Harleys ear. She blushed a deep red, and took a step back.

"Right I blushed!" she squeaked and went into the kitchen. She came back out a second later, with another spoon. Together, her and Dee finished the tub. I shook my head. How were they not the size of tanks?

"Dee," Phoenix announced. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously!" she said indgnantly.

"I dare you, to... drink this," he said. Phoenix disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with numerous alcholic drinks. He mixed them all and handed it to her in a shot glass. She inspected the foul looking liquid. Dee grinned at Phoenix.

"To health! To friendship. To allies and to if-I-drink-this-someone-is-gonna-get-it," She cheered.

"Hear, hear," we mummered and she downed the drink. Her face was hilarious. Dee looked like she was sucking on lemons. When we had finished laughing, she turned to Reyna.

"Truth or Dare?" she said Reyna's eyes glittered.

"Dare," she said. Dee and Harley grinned. They exchanged a look with each other and then us. Harley and I grabbed Reyna, as Dee pounced on Andy with Phoenix grabbing his arms. We dragged them down to Dee's room, as she had a small box room that they'd be squished in.

"Don't let him finger you, where the Lord split you! I dare you two to, do 7 minutes in heaven. My mom has a security camera in there, because she thought I was doing drugs, so she installed one in every room." Dee said joyously. Harley, brightened, as if a lightbulb had come on above her head.

"Don't sneeze, Reyna!" she shouted and Dee snorted. There was a bang on the door.

"That is disgusting!" Reyna shouted. the two girls exchanged a look.

"Which part?" They challenged.

"The second," Reyna replied angrily. After locking them in the room, we sprinted off to watch them on a small T.V screen. We watched as they talked and suddenly, Andy seized her and kissed her. They stayed in an awkward position for a little while and then parted breathing heavily. Then they went in for another kiss, again, and then once more. Harley and Dee, ran down squealing and shouting. They skidded to a stop outside the door, and threw it open, whooping and yelling. Phoenix and I sidled up to Andy, as Reyna was being bombarded by questions, from Harley and Dee. When the others had calmed down, we went back to the sitting room.

"Two more and then bed," Reyna ordered. We nodded tired. Reyna turned to me.

"Dare," I said, before she could ask the question.

"I dare you to... play us something on the guitar. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"How do you know we have a guitar here?" Dee said.

"I saw it in your room, when you were forcing smut on me." Reyna flicked a strand of hair out of her face and smiled shyly at Andy.

"Which you didn't mind," Dee retorted as she wandered out of the room to get the guitar. when she came back she had an old battered wooden case, with strings. I looked at it. "What? This followed my Great Grandad into the war. y'know that thing when the Germans and English stopped fighting and played footie? my Grnada played it then," she said looking slightly sad. I shruuged.

"Okay. Here is... Always, by Panic! At The Disco."

_When the world gets too heavy,_

_Put it on my back._

_I'll be your levy._

_You are taking me apart_

_Like bad glue on a get well card.._

_It was always you falling for me,_

_Now there's always time calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,_

_Blink back to let me know._

_I'm a fly that's trapped in a web,_

_But I'm thinking that my spider's dead._

_Oh lonely, lonely little life._

_I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine.._

_It was always you falling for me,_

_Now there's always time calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,_

_Blink back to let me know._

_That I'm skin and bone_

_Just a cane and rusty throne_

_Oh the castle's under siege,_

_But the sign outside says "leave me alone!"_

_It was always you falling for me,_

_Now there's always time calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road,_

_Blink back to let me know._

_It was always you_

_Blink back to let me know_

_It was always you._

I strummed the last note, and grinned at Dee. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Connor. That was gorgeous," she gasped. I smiled again, gentler now.

"It was for you. Now Harley Dare, I presume?", I said. She nodded. "I dare you to... give Phoenix a lap dance."

After pissing ourselves laughing for like, ten minutes, and Phoenix getting VERY hot under the collar, we went bed. Dee curled up beside me. She put her head on my chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

"We can get a shower and stuff in the morning," she told us. We nodded. One by one we all fell asleep, until it was me and Harley left. She was staying up for watch and I just couldn't sleep. I watched Dee carefully as she snored gently on my lap.

"Look after her," Harley said quitely. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Of course. because if I don't, not only will I lose the two people I love but you, Dee's mom, Dad and Set, will probably cut off some important part of my anatomy," I grinned as Harley looked at me stunned. "What? It's your favourite threat."

Harley smiled, one of her occasional, gentle real smiles. Somehow most of them had seemed forced. I had only noticed it now. " She's mad about you. You can tell, because everytime you move, it's like a magnet. She moves too. But Connor," she said looking at me seriously. " When we go to war and you know full well we will, don't become afraid of Dee. She becomes a robot, and shuts off her emotions. It was how we were trained. She'll break if she has to show some kind of emotion. Even if it is her Father." Harley seemed to consider something. "Because one day, the grass will be green over their graves and they'll be forgot by all, forgot by all but her. Remember that Connor." She looked at me pleadingly. I nodded, sank down in my set so Dee's head was under my chin and slowly began to fall asleep gradually. I was left by HArley singing softly.

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief_

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief_

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Guileless son,_

_Your spirit will hate her_

_The flower who married my brother the traitor_

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior_

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_Darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep._

_I fell deeper and deeper into sleep as she sang._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right so the songs belong to Heather Dale, Mordred's Lullaby (what Harley sang) and Panic! at The Disco, Always. Look 'em up! I really hope our 'project' goes well. As always, I love anyone who reads. Your all after my hearts. Now people I've sai dthanks to but haven't mentioned:**

**Helios Spirit**

**johnnalou2000**

**ManhattenNewsie 94**

**Harajukuqueen**

**romanleader01**

**StarStruck99**

**Xylia Ren**

**Love you and Hugs 'n' kisses. **


	15. The plan

**A/N: Right! Thank you for the reviews. Look up Heather Dale's Mordred's lullaby on youtube. It's... hypnotic. Wow, as I write this I shudder. If that makes sense... I'm going to try something a little different in this chapter. Simple but different.**

**Now about the secret project, I don't think I'll start until... after the story.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I slept like a log, feeling safe in Connor's lap. My mind played over the images that happened in the last while. I opened my a crack and heard Harley singing softly. Mordred's Lullaby, Heather Dale. I loved that song. As she finshed singing I opened my eyes properly and made sure Connor and everyone else was a sleep. Harley was looking out the window.

"Harley," I saiad softly. She jumped, and then regarded me cautiously. I smiled at her. "Easy, my friend. I need... I need to ask you something." Harley smiled and then took on the stance of Iskander, one of the old chief lectors.

"Come, young magician and ask," she said, mimicking his voice. I laughed softly and Harley joined in. I looked at her and realized how old she had aged. She had dark rings under her eyes, and her face was slightily haggard. I looked around and realized, startled, that everyone looked haggard, at the prospect of fighting. Even in sleep they looked troubled.

"I had an idea. A dangerous one, a fatal one if something goes wrong BUT a necessary one. It'll break so many Ancient Laws but I have this feeling. When ever I think of the people who died in the Titan War, I get a buzzing feeling. Like it's their... life force. What if the Fates got it wrong?" I looked at her, pleading. Harley considered what I was just after saying.

"I personally, would not undo what the Fates have done... but because we are nutcases, it makes sense. What heroes?" she said. I considered it carefully.

"Will had two brothers. Lee and... Michael? I think that was his name. Yew was definately his surname. One of Drew's sisters, SIlena. Uh, a son of Hephaestus. And, ehm," I glanced at Connor who was stirring slightly. "One of Connor's brothers, Luke. But the problem is that the Fates cut the string." Harley winced. She knew how difficult. "I might die doing this. I -" I was cut off by Reyna sitting up and blinking sleeply. I exhaled sharply, and stood up, to cook breakfast.

Mom had obviously stocked up on food in the kitchen. There was eggs and everything. So I decided to make... multicolored ommlets! Seriously, these things were the cooled thing on EARTH, since Morgan Freeman! And he's cool.

I dug around in the cupboard, until I found a small box, labeled 'Dye'. I took out every colour. In each jug of the eggy mix, I poured in a little food dye, a different color, one that I thought reflected each person. Then, I forgot who's was who's so I just loaded them on a plate, and walked out.

The boys were all sitting up, bleary eyed.

"Food?" Coonor said hopefully. I handed him a bright blue/ turquise coloured ommlett. He looked at it.

"Seriously?" Andy said. Phoenix and Harley laughed with delight when they saw what I was giving them, and Reyna looked bemused.

"Just eat! They're not poison. They have food dye in them!" explained Harley. After we had finished, we all got showers. I took a deep breath and walked out.

" Harley..."

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

"Harley," Dee said softly. Her hair was wet and it clung to her face. Her clothes were stuck to her body outlining her figure. She kept clasping her hands into fists, and then loosening them again. Her arms swung awkwardly by her side. She looked at everyone unhappily, sat down and then sighed. "We need to talk about-"

"You'll need Nico," Harley blurted. Dee sat back, clearly dumbfounded.

"But... oh. I get it now!" she said. It seemed to be a secret only her and Harley could know. "But if we did..." she trailed off.

"We'd be playing right into their hands. It'd be mayhem," Harley agreed. Both girls leaned forward.

"Brilliant," they chorused.

"What though? There are 6 people here!" Reyna asked crossly. Dee looked at her calmly.

"You'll find out. Just nout yet. We need to get Nico," she explained. Reyna gave her a cross look. I could see Reyna's trust unravelling quickly. "Not yet. I need to know..." she trailed off frowning. "You don't think that-"

"It would," Harley cut in. "But let's keep the idea. I like it... alot." The two girls sighed, reclined and relaxed.

Well if Dee's idea wasn't dangerous or extreme then then I was a son of DIonysus... and I'm not.

SHIT. OLYMPUS WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V<p>

I relaxed smiling knowingly to myself. It was going to be okay. It was going to be great. Nico was within arms reach. And that was soooo close! They just had to find the cave. And I knew which one. It was where the rituals had taken place. We had sworn never to set foot in it again. I had put the curse on it myself. Obviously it hadn't had been strong enough. I had been out of it, for at least two weeks. I frowned calculating.

"I have an idea," I said suddenly, thinking about something that mom had never told me to touch. But I just had to open it this time. I walked into mom's room and got out a box. On it had a letter. I opened the envelope carefully, breathing through my nose.

_To my darling Cordelia, _

_I made these with the thought that when you find out who you are you may like to use these. The House of Life hunts your Grandfather and I so, regrettably, you may not see much of us. I warn you darling, that you do not want to cross the House. Of course, your mother being best friends with Ruby Kane doesn't help._

_Anyway, when it is time to face your enemy in the woods behind your apartment, you and you're friends should dress to impress. How do I know? Well I am a diviner. _

_I sense that when you read this you will be with 6 people and will be close. Follow your guts my darling. They will always lead you in the right direction. Everything is the right size. Each person has their own colour. There's a lable! _

_May the gods be with you,_

_Love you for ever and always, _

_Your Nana, Rosalind._

I smiled gently, tears dripping down my face. She had died last year. The demons had caught up with her. She had been 84, but had only looked like she was 33. You could never tell with magicians.

I opened the box, and picked up a bag with the lable 'Cordelia' on it. It had a blood red cloak. I lifted it to my face, inhaling the scent of Nana's favourite perfume. Jasmine. I brought in the box to the sitting room, and set id down gently. Nobody had moved, except for Connor who was pacing.

"Dee?" Phoenix, Harley and Connor chorused when they saw me tear tracked face.

"Nana," was all I could manage. Harley smiled sympathetically. The others just looked... confused. I put the box down and took out an old papyrus scroll. Well, Nana was a bit of an exaggerater. That's what I loved about her! On the labe it said:

_Reyna: Purple for the praetor, _

_Andy: yellow for sunshine, _

_Phoenix: Brown, hunter's cloak. It was said to be Orion's. _

_Harley: Black like her favourite Harry Potter character, Srirus. _

That was the end of them. I gave them out to the other's and they stared unwillingly at the outfits. I looked at the bag, that had mine in it. A piece of paper feel put and I read it.

_Dee, _

_It's your Gramdad. Ad you know, your Grandmother was making outfits for you. And as from the date, you can see she died, two weeks ago. She was in the middle of your cloak, but didn't finish it. So I put in your heirloom. I's the cloak all the women through the generations used to wear. They would pass it on. Now it is your turn to wear it. _

_Good hunting, my dear. _

_Grandaddy_

I laughed softly and took out the last cloak. It was Grandad's old travel cloak. I handed it to Connor.

"Careful with that. It's a family heirloom. It's been in the family, since the Renaissance." I told him. He nodded mutely. Harley was smiling ear to ear.

"I see you got your Nan's seer cloak," she said. I nodded.

"Let's dress to impress," I said and the two girls and I walked out.

Bring. It. ON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... that was... ehm different. I wrote Connor's P.O.V in religion. Yes, I listen very well don't I? I won't be surprised if I fail Religion :p! I'll get bact to you all on that. **

**And someone, is after making my story their favourite. Now I know people haven't already done that, but I'd love for you all to write. I live for constructive criticism! But thankfully, I have starStruck99 and Xylia Ren, who are the only ones who reviewed, except for Evo! But thank you to Nadia Pintos, who made my story her favourite. It's so heart warming you guys! **


	16. Dee goes military Uh oh

**A/N****:** **Wow, I'm going to go ninety on this! Thanks for anyone to who has reviewed. Also I have decided, that hamsters are evil. My sisters hamster bit me. -_- Little rat. And, lately I've been obsessed with stories about Leo. My favourites are the Leo and Percy ones, Leo and Jason, or Leo and Nico. I know it sound weird, but they're fucking awesome. My favourite is Not Out of his League - For Once, by Peace Phoenix. It's just so cute! Oh another is Yellow Paint by Greedybee. Its ConnorXNico. :O I love it! R&R.**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

We looked like something out of THe Hunger Games/ Merlin. THe cloaks were the Merlin bit. The rest of the outfit were like what they wear in The Hunger Games. Black trousers, tee shirt under a leather waistcoat and black army boots. It was scary in a way. We had weapons hanging off of us. Dee was fixing my cape, correction _cloak_ so that it covered most of them. We had stun grenades, throwing knives, somebody mad, had given Harley dynamite and other varius instruments of death. When Dee was done, she turned to Harley and they were talking in earnest until Reyna cleared her throat.

"So... when do we go?" she said.

"One second. We need to do something quickly!" Dee said disinterestdly. She and Harley began shaping lumps of wax quickly and expertly. WHen they were finished, the figures looked oddly like humans, dogs and a cat.

"_Shabti_," Harley said proudly. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, magic dolls, can we go?" she said. Harley opened her mouth to answer back but Dee cut her short with a glare.

"No time to explain. C'mon. Portal," she said . Harley summoned her staff and slammed it down on the ground. A portal swirled open. THe magicians went first Dee at the head.

When I stepped out of the portal I inhaled sharply. The place. Where all the strange lights used to go off. I used to have dreams. Harley grunted (which is not very feminine). Cordelia looked at her and spat out some sand.

"I made the mistake of going through the portal with my mouth open. Now stand back," Dee grinned. She started hitting the cavern with spells. I watched the colours burst from the shield. Then Harley blew on the _shabti_ and it sprang to life. It walked into the cave ,curled up and went to sleep. Harley walked in after and tapped it.

"I don't think it's working," she called. Phoenix rolled his eyes, while the rest of us started to laugh.

"No, you think. C'mon, we gotta get Nico," Phoenix said. Then there was a cool breeze, that would've been nice except it sent shivers down my back. I turned around slowly and... I was shocked. It was Octavian.

Reyna and Andy looked like their whole world had fell out from under them. Harley jumped in front of them, raising her staff. Octavian laughed. I winced. It was so... manical. Beside him sat loads of weird monsters, waiting to get the command. I realized with a start, that they were Keres. The dammed things were evrywhere. I looked at Octavian closer. I had seen a picture of him before. He had the same blonde hair, the same scrawny, teddy-bear-guts-ripping guy who usually looked like. But his iris' were a grass green. I could tell by the groups body stance they knew as well. It was Luke all over again.

"Octavian," Dee chided gently, her voice sounding like bells. "Get her out. Remeber being you. Or you could sleep. Like Death." Her voice was smooth and soft.

"Yeah, and be rid of the power. I can See what others cannot See. Why would I give that up?"

"Because it's not you Oct," Reyn asaid softly.

"Reyna y- Run!" Octavian gasped his eyes flashing blue. Dee lurched forwrd to help him but was met by his fist in her face.

"You bastard," she growled, spitting blood out of her mouth. Harley pulled her back by the hood of cloak. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Dee's waist and threw her behind me. The monsters laughed at us, until Andy shot an aroow at one and made it explode. THe monsters growled and surged forward but Dee stepped forward.

"Bow to the Daughter of Death!" she purred. I had no idea why she kept changing her voice but it was soothing and persuasive. Half of the monsters bowed. Others growled. "Turn," she whispered and the monsters attacked each other. Octavian jumped away as a Keres sailed over his shoulder. I looked at Dee to smile at her, but... well, she was just plain scary. Her skin was bleached and her hair was like the shadows. It flicked out as though there was something caressing it.

"Connor look at Dee's shadow and tell me I am not going mad," whispered Harley looking scared shitless. I looke and saw that there were other shadows, caressing Dee's. But all of ours stood tall. I looked at Dee again and saw her eyes were flat disks. She inhaled sharply, blinked and went back to normal.

"Well that was... abrupt," Andy said slightly disturbed.

"That felt great!" Dee said her excitement bubbling over. WE all gave her a pointed look. Octavian stood up... clutching a lump of Reyna's hair. She squealed in pain, tears streaming down her face. Harley growled, and lowered her centre of gravity, Dee mirroring her actions. They looked so alike it was scary.

"Octavian," Phoenix growled. He held up a sword. A... _khopesh_. Octavian's eyes flashed blue and then stayed blue. He dropped Reyna, but quickly caught her.

"I don't need a pawn now. Frickin' demigods getting in the way. But, I think I'll make an example of that awful, disturbing, little legacy of Apollo," a voice said. It was sleepy and a woman's.. Gaea. I whirled around and saw a flash of green and then nothing.

"Kill him," a voice whispered and ten Keres flew past us, straight at Octavian. He ran away from Reyna.

"Protect Rey!" he screamed. Then he shrieked in pain as the Keres made contact with him, digging there claws into his skin. Halrey surged forward but Dee put a hand on her shoulder.

"What? We have to help him Dee! Go creepy again. Do something!" Harley screamed. Dee just shook her head. We stared at Dee. Her eyes slowly went from pained to a cold hard mask.

"The chord has been cut," she said her voice hard. Octavian's shrieks rang out. Dee's eyes hardened even more. "The only thing we can do is make it less painful."

Harley lunged at Dee, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders. Harley shook her hard. "Are you mad? You're such a fucking bitch! This is almost as bad when Leyla - you're not listening!" she screamed. WHAM! Harley's fist connected with Dee's face. Dee staggered back looking shocked. Octavian's screams slowly started to fade. Instead of fighting, Dee just looked at Harley.

"Never, ever, bring up my sister asgain," she spat and she hurtled off towards Octavian. No one followed shocked. I turned to Harley.

"She had a sister?" I said quitely. Halrey nodded.

"When she died, Dee went Robo. It drove her Mom mad. Literally. My dad brought her to the House of Life to get therapy. It was so scary," Harley said. I looked at her long and hard.

"Never bring up Leyla like that again," I growled and walked off towards where Dee was. reyna and Andy follwed, while Phoenix stayed with Harley. I looked at him, and he stared back looking helpless. I waved him off. We ran to Dee. She was sitting in the middle of a huge pile of sand. Her side was bloody as well as a long cut down her face. One of her knives lay shattered beside her. The handle and a small shard of blade was all that was left. She sat cradling Octavian's head. He mummered something and Dee nodded. She sighed and we watched as she closed his eyes. Dee layed him down gently and rapped three drachmas into his hand. She curled his fingers around the coins and stood up. His body shimmered and disappeared. In it's place was a note. Dee read it and handed it to Reyna. Reyna read and gave it to me. It said:

_He will make it to the Elysium. I will make sure of it personally. _

_-Than. _

_Reyna,_

_I'll miss you. Always remember me. _

_-Octavian. _

I blinked back tears. I handed the not to Andy. He just nodded.

"he'd better make it," Dee said quitely. Her voice was emotionless. She walked out of the cave, straight past Harley and out into the sun. She took a deep breath.

"I don't want to work with people I can't trust," she said. Her side was bloody and the stain was slowly getting bigger. "But sadly I do not have an option." She turned to us. "I thought I could trust evryone. But I was proved wrong." Her eyes rested on Harley. It was scary how fast Cordelia's emotions changed. Harley opened her mouth but Dee looked at her angrily. I shivered. This was not Cordelia. "I have to work with you. I will not have ANYONE second guessing me. I am the leader. And you, De Vito should remember that in every rank I surpass you." Dee stalked off fuming. I looked at Harley shocked.

"What was that?" I asked Harley.

"That was Dee's military side. One death and she goes into that mode." I gulped at Harleys message. Dee was now an military leader. And anyone who questioned her?

I didn't even want to think what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this one in Home Ec! Which I got 90% in! So creepy out Dee! (check) Harley gone mad, grrr angry. (check). SOon it'll be my birthday and I want my pressie to be great reviews... okay so maybe it's not until the start of July but still! R&amp;R, Thanks for reading and last but not least...<strong>

**HUGS 'N' KISSES!**

LOVE YA!


	17. Fun in Limbo and We find Nico!

**A/N****: GODS I look like Garfield, with the huge smile on my face from the reviews. Thanks so much. AS for our project, Xylia Ren, stop adding stuff on -_- . No joke :D, what you've added on is amazing. I'm gonna try finsh this by June 29th, as that's when I go on holidays. We're going for my birthday. I'm going to see theeeee Tower of LONDON! That is huge! **

**Also, my cousin, who thought that fanfics were ridiculous , now has a respect for them because of 50 shades of Grey. That was a fanfic of Twilight. I think. And she is rather impressed with the reviews I got!**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I was desperate. I hate Death, yet he was my father. Ironic much? I took a deep breath, calming myself. I needed to look at the wound on my side. I looked down and nearly passed out. I sat down, ignoring the pain in my side. I looked up at the sky. So close but so far away. I blinked back tears. Nico. Set. Hermes. Bellona. Chiron. Dad. Mom. The Olympians. Camp. Harley, Connor. All of them needed me to complete this quest and here I was slowly dying. I gritted my teeth as the poison spread further, spreading pain through my body. Black spots danced before my eyes.

"Dee?" Connor's voice said, sounding like it was miles away. I tried to talk but I couldn't. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.

Limbo. That's where I was. Not alive, but not quite that dead. Yet. I just stood there, in a field. A meadow. It reminded me of that song from The Hunger Games. Deep in the Meadow. I didn't try to sing it. It was about someone dying. And I had had enough of death. So I sat there.

* * *

><p>"You not going to go back?" a voice said. I looked behind me and my eyes widened. The guy had sandy blonde surfer's hair and the build for it. He had a camp necklace on, and had a long scar running down his face, that didn't deem to mar his smile. " Y'know, If you let go now, the war is lost. EVERYONE will die. I'll never get a chance to tell Annabeth how much... how much I miss her. And what about Silena and Beckendorf. Neither of the got to say goodbye. Or Lee and Michael? You can't give up. The Fates won't let you. You walk a fine line between two worlds Dee. I know it's hard but try. If not for me, then for your Gran, your sister, for Connor." Silence followed.<p>

"I walk a fine line between many worlds Luke. But one thing is for certain. I don't give up," I said determined. he smiled.

"Good. You never did strike me as a person to just give up."

"I know. Why do you think they call me head strong?"

"Well that could be a problem," Luke said pretending to think hard. I laughed gentley.

"Okay Joker boy, I'm going. See you in this life soon?" I said. Luke put on a thinking face.

"If you invite me over than definitely. I'll be waiting for my invitation," he replied. I smiled. "Good luck," he whispered. As I walked away he called:

_"Some of the infected, too strong to control, _

_Death in their future, the return of their soul, _

_"Hungry to play?" the Sorceress asks the young wizard,_

_Magick is DANGEROUS - It can be as COLD as a blizzard"_

* * *

><p>I gasped and sat up. Connor rolled away from me cursing. I looked around at everyone's face and burst out laughing.<p>

"Not funny Dee," Connor sighed. It just made me laugh harder.

"I'm in shock," I gasped managing to catch my breath. I took a deep breath. I looked at my side. The gash was gone. I stood up shaking the dust off my cloak. " I'm fine. Nico needs us. The gods need us. And I for one, want to have fun with necromancy." Harley rolled her eyes.

"While you were out of it, me and Andy went on a little scouting trip. The camps over there. I'm not sure, but you can feel chaotic power just screaming down there," Harley said pointing over the hill. I nodded. As I gathered my cloak around me, my mind flashed with an idea. Not yet though. Not yet.

We walked up the hill. When we got to the summit I looked down.

"Ready?" I said. The others nodded. "_L'mun_." The invisibilty spell spread over us. I heard Halrey mutter the incantation. Phoenix had his staff out just incase. "Let's go."

Victory was ours. We got away with a few sparks but that was only because Connor kept moaning about how hungry he was. I shut him up though, with the help of Rey. Let's just say it involved an arrow.

We stepped into a cavern.

"What is it with Paige and caves," Reyna muttered.

"I don't know why actually!" Harley said. I put my finger to my lips and crept out into the open. I knew I was visible when the shield crackled. I took out my hatchet and crept forward. I skittered to a stop when I saw Nico. If he wasn't thin before, he was now. His nose had obviously been broken a few times. His arm and both his legs had been broken and then clumisly set. He had a black eye. I crouched beside him.

I whistled between my teeth. "That's a shiner," I whispered. He stirred weakly and looked at me. His eyes filled woth hope.

"Dee," he croaked. I nooded and turned to the gods.

"I'll untie Nico and then... Bellona. I'll get Hermes and then he can got to the meeting. And Set... Where is he?" I said. Hermes nodded over to a corner. I snorted. A machalite jar.

"And that my dear friends is the indignant, or at least I hope idignant snort of MY magician," he said with a sort of pride in his voice. I smiled as I picked the locks expertly on Nico's chains. They clicked and I moved onto Bellona.

"What about me?" Set whined. I sighed and turned to Bellona's right hand.

"I don't trust you," I said grinning.

"And I don't trust you," Paige purred leaning over me. I put my two hands up and walked over beside Nico, where I knew the group were.

"Do you ever die? If you do then you don't die properly!" I spat at her. There were millions of curses in this cave that had taken me months to learn and cast. "There are so many curses how do you do it?" I started to become skeptical and sligtly amused.

"You weren't the only curse breaker Dee. I may be better at elements, but I still dabble in curses. Everyone does. But I went deeper than most. Do you remeber this beauty?" she said stroking a pentogram. I must've paled considerably because she laughed. "Yes, our little bloody secret. All I have to do is let a drop of my blood touch it and we all die. All as in: me you and Harley. And it'll be all your fault."

"A drop of your blood maybe. But you are just the pathway. The road. You need all of us to shed a tear of blood, if you want to do, what you are planning," I said. "Because you are the path. I am the way in. Harley is the way out. And if you notice, Harley's not here," I grinned. I pretended to yawn ad flicked my arm out sending a howling wind towards Set.

"Yessss," I heard him hiss. A gentle (enough) breeze pushed me against the wall. Teh invisibility spell crakcled and disentegrated, revealing the others. Connor pressed up against me, hugging me close. Paige was yowling like a cat, throwing a tantrum. Nico floated over to us on a gentle breeze. Connor and I caught him and held him close as he trembled. Set laughed like a maniac. When the wind died down I looked over Connor's shoulder curiously. I smiled and danced out from behind him, leaving him to support Nico. I walked up to Set who was grinnig ear from ear, looking down at Hermes and Bellona.

"Now who's the superior god?" Set laughed. Hermes joined in.

"Not now Set. Thre is war coming, my child is upset and all you can think to do is gloat, with your pet floating around doing your dirty work?" Bellona screeched standing up. Rey rushed over and hugged her. The goddess smiled. "Now, that son of Hades. We don't want him to go to his father the hard way do we?"

I checked Nico's pulse. It now beat steadily. "Someone gave him ambrosia," I looked at Connor. He shrugged. I smiled gently. Nico stood up slowly, shrugging off our helping hands.

"We need to go," I said. Set waved his hand and we were ingulfed with red sand. As we were carried awway Set called:

"You fight I'll stall. Let's see if Paige can beat Menshikov's high score of 6 jars. See you later!"

*POOF* WE disappeared. And then reappeared.

Right on No-Man's-Land. I was going to kill Set.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter! It's been a really busy week, so that is why I haven't uploaded as much.<strong>

**I fell off a horse down in the local riding school and than went to a friends party, where she had a disco. We were raving and everything. I couldn't stand on my right leg for ages! It was really funny. My mam was like 'YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL' I didn't though! Oh it was great craic! Please keep reviewing. You make me soooo happy! **

**Hugs 'n' kisses, R&R**


	18. The Start of the War

**A/N****: War time! TIme for some heart - breaking decisions... delicious really. Quite chaotic hopefully. Have fun reading! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

No man's land. That's where we were. Well, we were beside the Empire State building but our position was no man's land.

"Memo to myself," Dee muttered. "Kill Set. Cast him so deep into the Duat-" She yelped as an arrow soared over her head. She glared over at the source of the arrow and paled. "Other way," she squeaked and her staff appeared in her hand. She frowned and shook her head. "Fucking emotions. Messing up MY magick." Harley sniggered.

"Well take it this way. We get to blow alot of monsters up. Now..." The three magicians grinned. The rest of us all took a step back. I had to pull Nico back.

"What?" he asked looking confused. I shook my head and motioned for him to be quite. Harley and Phoenix stood on either side of Dee, each magician glowing with power.

"_Ha-di_" they hissed in unison. A huge red ball flew at the other army. There was a sound of monsters screaming and yowling and then... BANG! Half of them distentegrated. Phoenix and Harley dropped like stones, their skin smoking. Andy cursed and the two of us surged forward, grabbing Phoenix and hauling him away. I jumped when I felt a hand clap my shoulder.

"Nice to see you brother," Travis grinned. He had a black eye but that was the extent of the damage. I watched as Will bent down to sccop Harley up. Dee walked up to me. She had a red glow around her. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "As you can see the war started."

"Any dead?" Dee asked. Travis shook his head and we all breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, give me two minutes so I can reach in the Duat. We started to retreat slowly, me and Andy hauling Phoenix along and Travis covering Dee. "Okay, nothing wrong with what I'm doing, just casually ripping a hole in the fabric of the universe," she muttered to herself. Travis gave her a look, which screamed :"What the Fuck?" but I gave him a look that wiped it off her face. I watched as Dee's hand disappeared and then reappeared with a duffel bag. She stumbled under it's weight. Travis went to help her but she waved him off.

"I'll be fine. I'll get the rest of the stuff later," she panted. We ran the rest of the way back. As we got behind the front line Dee spun around.

"_Tsjeu Heru_," she said and her hand glowed. "The enemy," she said and threw the object out. I realized with a start it was a statue. There was a fizzling sound and the statue grew. Into a huge snake... with no ass. Just two heads. It was 12 ft long and tall. So it was freaking huge! It slithered towards the giant army, our halfbloods looking shocked.

"Are you going to let them do anything?" Harley smiled as she walked up to Dee. Cordelia jumped looking startled. I watched as she shook her sleeve over her hand. She was hiding something. It was big if she was hiding it from Harley.

"Yes. And where'd you come from?" Dee said, turning to scrutinise the snakes damage. It was sweeping enemies off their feet with one head and eating them with another. Luckily there were only monsters. We watched as he made a particularly tricky catch. He (or it, I just took it as a he), threw up a monster and snaped it in half. Instead of the monster turning to dust, it bled monster goo all over the other monsters a.k.a comrades. "That'll be the venom," Dee narrated, while Harley laughed at the distruction. Travis looked at her in dismay.

"What if there's half - bloods-?" he said. Dee cut him off with a look.

"If you're so worried... EVIL DAY!" she screamed the last words. There was a red whirlwind and there stood Set. He gave Dee the Evil Eye.

"You don't have to scream out my name. And seriously, why is my secret name Evil Day? Why couldn't it be: Rocking Red Reaper or Deadly Red?" he whined. Dee rolled her eyes and the demigods near us stiftled giggles.

"Don't encourage Deadly Red. Go find half - bloods. Or at least make sure your snake doesn't touch them," she said. We watched as Set grew somber and disappeared in a howling wind. We waited, and waited. Then boom, Set appeared with two half-bloods under each arm.

"Newbies," he said. "That's it. Hostages, that you've never met. What's the point in that?" He said setting them down. Dee stared down at one demigod her face a mask of horror.

"Because they're only little kids Set!" Dee shrieked. She picked up a little girl and brought her back behind lines. Set followed us to the hospital wing, Travis leading. "Fill me in, on what happened after we left, Set."

"Paige broke Menshikov's record of 6 vases with... 10. I envy her and her thick skull. Any way, I left before any of them could wake up. I blew up the camp, made sure nothing got out alive. At least monsters. Paige was stirring when I left. She could have easily slipped into the Duat. The two other gods got away fine. They teleported on the way here with you lot. Oh and I'd say I took out a quarter of the defences," Set flashed me a grin.

"They must've sent at least half their forces to Rome," I chipped in. I had felt so... quite. Dee nodded. We walked in the entrance of the infirmary. There were maybe thirteen people there, none of them seriously injured.

"And no one's dead?" Dee said, looking suspicious. Travis nodded.

"It's weird. People are dying, but Death's not taking them. We heal them, then they're back. Anyway, I'm going back to the front line. Join us soon?" Travis replied. Harley and the other three walked out. I wound my arms around Dee's waist.

"Do you know that this is the first time I kissed you in probably ages," I whispered. She smiled and our lips brushed against each others. I held her close as she let her lips rest on my shoulder.

"No one dead. So if Dad isn't taking people... I wonder can he let people go..." she trailed off.

"Mabe," Nico said. We jumped. He chuckled, embarrassed. "I'll contact Dad as soon as I can. It's the least I can do." He walked out. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'd forgotten we weren't alone." Dee laughed. We took a few deep breaths calming ourselves, ignoring the glances we were getting. Reyna rushed in.

"The Seven are in Greece fighting. Iris set up the I.M. The Giants are all there, but Gaia didn't even send out monsters. Minor gods are coming here though. We NEED people on the front line." We scrambled out, cursing and dodging people. We came to a group of counsellors.

"We might as well let up the white flag," Talyor said glumly. I watched as Dee slid her arm around his neck and leaned in. I watched as she put her hand on Eli's neck, the two boys shivering.

"Dee you so cold," Taylor complained. She flashed him a smile.

"Monsters don't like soundwaves right?" Dee said. Every demigod nodded. "Easy then. Set amps up along the houses and play some Skrillex," she rolled her eyes. "Am I coming up with everything? Anyway, set archers up on the roofs. While the monsters are distracted send in four volleys of arrows. After that we charge. But only after four," she said. Everyone nodded and dispersed, dividing into groups. Harley, Rey, Phoenix and Andy stayed.

"So if the Mofo down under hasn't brought any monsters to Greece..." Harley said. Only she, could refer to the Earth as a Mother Fucker down under.

"Well, I wouldn't under estimate Gaia," a voice said spun around to face Phobos. Demios stood beside him, looking unimpressed. Behind their sunglasses, you could tell they were throwing dirty looks at Dee, who had, as soon as she saw who it was, had turned her back and was muttering to Harley who looked troubled.

"Are you sure?" Harley said. She sounded worried, close to tears even. Dee looked down looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. Counsellors of Underworld Gods to me," We watched expressionless as Cassie, Eli, Lou and Taylor walked over to Dee. Nico watched and then shuffled over. "It's time."

They nodded and one by one shadow travelled until Dee and Nico were left.

"Your sure?" he said. Dee nodded then turned to me. She took my hand and kissed me. I kissed her cheek that was salty from the tears. She pulled me down do I was to her level. My eyes widened as she whispered in my ear. Dee took a leather thong out of her pocket. It had two charms that I knew to be Djed and Shen. Back bone and eternity. With that the two demigods shadow travelled away.

As I stared at the necklace I remembered her last words.

"If I don't come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in AGES! I'll try get the one - shot up for my birthday THIS WEEK! Have a nice summer or Winter (wherever you are) and thanks for being patient. And reading. I really never would have done this if it hadn't had been for you all.<strong>


	19. I host a Titan

**A/N: Hello. I put up a one shot. R&R. It's called With Love from Cabin 9. It's LeoXNico. Wierd I know. But I specialise in weird. **

**On with the show my good fellow!**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

We came out of the shadows in the Fields of Asphodel. I nodded.

"Elysium too the right," Nico said instantly. I nodded and headed to wear my gut was telling me to go. In the oppostite direction. The others shouted and protested.

"Do you want to win this thing? I'm the only one here who knows what they're doing so shut up and come on," I growled. We coasted along the Underworld. Think vampires, from Twilight. Yeah and Harley says I don't have a graceful bone in my body. We leaped over boulders and ducked under Furies. You could tell we were excited to be here. Our powers were stronger as we flew over a lava river. We headed towards the pit. I skidded to a stop just outside the Tarturus.

"Okay next time warn us when you're stopping," Lou said as she and Cassie jogged back to us. They had coasted past us when we had stopped. I shrugged.

"Guilty as charged. Wait there," and without saying any more I walked into the Tartarus. I inhaled sharply as I came to the edge of the pit. So much chaos. I blinked back the dizziness. It was intoxicating. I let my hand drop into the pit and I stirred it around. I could hear the monsters, gods and titans moan at the scent of fresh skin. Skin that had touched the sun not only a few minutes ago.

"Coeus, Metis,"I cooed. The dust swirled up behind me and forms began to take shape. Soon enough, two Titans were standing in front of me. The man was stately and he had an intelligent twinkle in his eye. Coeus, Titan of intellect and the axis of heaven around which the constellations revolved. Nice title.

The women had long blonde hair and bright cunning grey eyes. Technically she was the spitting image of Athena. Titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom, and mother of Athena. One to watch then.

"So... Tell me please, will this work," I whispered. the Titans exchanged looked and nodded.

"We think it shall," Coeus started carefully, his voice deep, soft, wise.

"But it takes a lot of will, child. Things like this don't just step into the palm of your hand. You have to work and sacrifice for this," Metis explained, her eyes wandering. Her voice was musical, wise again but more thoughtful. "You need to sacrifice a lot. Possibly your - "

"I know," I cut in. Metis gave me a sharp look and I returned an apologetic one. Coeus watched us carefully.

"Y'know you two are almost too much alike. I think this combination might work," he said almost to himself. I cocked my head to one side.

"I don't think that will be necessary Coeus," a voice said. I whirled around to see a group of people. Dad had obviously been the one who had spoke. Eris stood on one side, Hades on the other. Melinoe, Hecate and Morpheus stood idly beside Taylor, Lou, Nico, Eli and Cass. Nico mouthed something to me. I think it was "Sorry". I rolled my eyes and mouthed back "My fucking Hero". He smiled and relaxed.

"Maybe Thanatos, maybe. But ask Melinoe, this child has many ghosts. If Metis was to do this, then the ghosts could possibly be passed over to her. We cannot have her thinking about others when the time comes," the Titan replied. The Titaness finally caugt on, looking slightly confused.

"Surely there is another way?" Metis and Hades said in unison. They looked at each other and smirked. Again in unison.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" I said, putting on an anxious voice. Eris just shook her head.

"Well none of them can be here. And Hades must over see it. But it has never been done," Metis said, knowingly.

"Anyway that's such an Egyptian thing!" complained Melinoe. Morpheus nodded fevrently. I thought hard. An Egyptian thing... Oh. My. Gods.

"You want me to host Metis," I blurted out. The gods and Titans, looked at me.

"Well she caught on fast," Hades mummered to Eris sarcastically. I treated him to a dirty look. He returned it but looked startled when I just smirked. Obviously no one liked Hades' death glares. Dad glared at us, stopping the staring match almost immediately.

"With Metis, she is safe... Fine, if we're going to do this, we do it now. Hades needs to get back to Greece," Dad sighed. "Children out. Except Dee." I cringed as I tried to slink out. I stayed where I was. Eris positioned me in front of Metis. The Titaness held out her hand, and I touched her fingertips with my own.

"Repeat after me:

Συγχώνευση με μένα. Μοιραστούν την εξουσία μου. Να είστε η ψυχή μου, το σώμα μου το μυαλό μου. Αφήστε βέβαια το αίμα μας μέσα από τις ίδιες τις φλέβες. Θεός και θνητός ως ένα. Ας γράψει," Thanatos said. We repeated it. Metis shattered like shards of glass. Wind howled around the cave.

"Ι, ο Άδης επιτρέπει να κυκλοφορούν ελεύθεροι πάνω στη Γη. Θα πρέπει να εξυπηρετούν τους Θεούς, και εάν ο χρόνος ποτέ να χρειαστεί, επιστρέψτε στα Τάρταρα. Δέχεστε αυτό το δώρο και αναμένουν μια τιμή?" Hades shouted, looking mighty.

"Ναι! Αναμένουμε την τιμή και να αποδεχθεί το δώρο που έχετε παραχωρήσει εις ημάς." Our voices screamed as one. The gods looked terror - stricken. Hecate clutched onto Morpheus. Thantos held onto Eris as she shook. Only Hades and Melinoe looked unimpressed. I felt years, aeons of knowledge passing through my skull. It hurt like hell. The wind died down. Hades stood up calmy.

"Έχει γίνει," he said. The gods stood up straight. Coeus bowed.

"M'lady Metis. Have fun up there. Say hello to the sun for me.," he melted into the shadows. I felt my eyes sting. They were not my tears. They were Metis'. I let one fall. My arms twitched uncontrollaby for a minute and then settled down. Keeping my eyes on the Tartarus I walked towards the gods.

"Now what?" I said, tearing my eyes away from the pit. I was shocked by my voice. It was a little whimsical, softer than normal.

"You free them souls. One each," Hades said. I opened my mouth to protest. That was so unfair. That was not near the amount of people I wanted to bring back. I was going to bring back more. "If you think they are worthy enough, then you can bring more back. Limit is 10." I sighed in relief. Hades smiled... well grimaced, really. Each God diappeared to help with the war. I walked out to the others. Nico looked at me knowingly but the others swarmed around me asking questions.

"Long story" I said walking towards the Elysium.

"We've got time," Taylor said looking indignant. I looked at him sharply and he flinched.

"What?" I said. I don't like people flinching when I look at them.

_"He can sense me child. he is not sure what it is, but he knows you have a poweful aura. Even before you decided to host me you had a powerful aura. Now it's even stronger. You see the dilema?" _Metis whisperd in my head. Well that made sense. "_Oh darling you have a wonderful love life. this Connor boy... he is hot!"_ Metis exclaimed. I blushed a little.

_"Stop with them thoughts now. My boyfriend_," I whispered to her. I heard her laugh. It felt good to have some one totally in sync with you. I'd forgotten what hosting was like. We started to run leaving dust frames of ouselves. We scattered souls, scared Cerberus and ran straight into Elysium. I skidded to a stop, grabbing Lou and Cass by the collars before they could race off. I looked at the door and knocked. Luke opened the door.

"You knocked... you're here!" He grabbed my arms and shook me. We looked at each other wide eyed.

"You- I- Oh My Gods," I squealed. We grinned like crazy at each other.

"I don't know how and I don't know why, not that I want to know but still!" Luke shouted. The ghosts that shared Luke's room with him drifted over. There was Ethan, Beckendorf, Luke, Michael, Lee and Pollux. They grinned at us. Beckendorf looked at me and Luke in amusement.

"Maybe it's because she's the Daughter of Death. I think. It makes sense. So what now?" Beckendorf said his voice deep. Think Morgan Freeman.

"We get the girls obviously," Lee and Michael said in unison. Nico shadow travelled off and then came back.

""They are a coming," he said as two shades appeared. Zoe and Silena appeared. I stared at Nico.

"Just two?" I said. Nico shrugged.

"Bianca went for rebirth," he said quitely. I heard Metis sigh in sadness and I gave him an apologetic look. He just sighed and looked at the shades. "You think this will do?"

"It has to. My limit was ten. Well ours really... c'mon," I said. We walked through the Elysium. People waved and laughed, looking a little sad. Guess they knew what was happening. Nico led us to a little courtyard. It wasn't private but no - one would interrupt. I took out some wax and made eight little figures.

"Scar?" I asked Luke. He shrugged, so I drew a little line that would be his scar.

"Surge a Inferos Michael Taxus, filius Apollo," I said pointing at the first statue. I did the same for each boy. My head hurt hellishly. Cassie looked at me worried.

"Dee, you're smoking like a chimney," she said. I blinked. She was right. It was like I was on fire but I wasn't burning. I shrugged.

" I'll live."

"Or not," Luke said, looking at me concerned. He was only a shabti with a soul in it but the process wasn't finished. He needed blood, a heartbeat.

"Surge a Inferos, Zoe Solani, filia Atlas," I said. Pain washed over me but I didn't make a noise. Metis whispered encouragement to me.

_"Think about Connor and the reward you'll get for bringing back his brother. Even if it's for a little while," _she whispered. I stopped suddenly.

"_A little while?" _I asked in my head cautioously. Metis sighed.

_"This may not be forever."_ she whispered and then faded out.

"Thanks!" I said out loud. They all looked at me. "Sorry. Metis is annoying me." They nodded knowingly. I attached Selena's soul to the shabti, then took out my knife. Very carefully I sliced my hand open. I beckoned to Luke.

"Why me first?" he said looking at my hand. It was the one I had held used for _tsjeu heru. _Teh back of my hand was scarred in a shape of a snake.

"Because I trust you not to panic." I said. I grasped his hand and said quitely "Bind the to him the blood of which is mine." I don't know why but it felt right on my tongue. Like a right. I did it for every one else and then looked up at Nico. He grinned.

"Y'know the way your eyes are usually kind of a green tinted with gold and red?" he said. Luke seemed to notice it as well.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Well, now they're bright gold. Your going to have to start wearing contacts," he said. Taylor stifled a laugh.

"Welcome to the weird eyes club," he said sticking his hand in the middle of the group. One by one, me, Eli, Cassie and Lou put in our hands. We laughed gently.

"Right guys, grab a partner and travel to the back of the bad army. We're making an entrance," I grinned grabbing Ethan and Luke by the arm.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I won't be uploading for a while because I'm on holiday and my birthday is exactly a week from now. This is by far my favourite chapter so I dubbed it my Birthday chapter. R&R this and my one - shot, With Love From Cabin 9!**


	20. Dee comes back finally

**A/N: I'M BACK! Missed me? Well I have missed you. You're welcome. **

**Now onto business. I've already started drafting the sequel to Cordelia Cartel Series. I ask of you this:**

**I was wondering whether you thought that it would be cool to put the gang in Ireland or have them still in the U.S. If in Ireland, I'll be using a lot of slang then, but I will put up definitions. I also want to know who the 'gang' will be. Two are decided. Dee and Connor but I still want your input. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my dog Spike, who died not long ago. R.I.P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. It is owned by Rick and the publishers, who I believe to be Puffin.**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

Well, this was fan – bloody- tastic. The Underworld cabin's counsellors had gone AWOL.

We were holding our own though. We had pushed the enemy back a couple of metres and Dee was still mitching.

"Face it. They are not coming back," Malcolm panted, as he slashed through an _empousa_. I glared at him. Big mistake. The Cyclopes Katie and I had been entertaining, swiped at Katie, sending her flying and then knocked me over. Just as it was about to step on me, the sky darkened and the clouds swirled.

"Step on my boyfriend and I swear to the gods… and Metis. And I happen to know her very, very well," a voice floated down. I almost didn't recognise Dee's voice. It was softer. Like a whisper…only louder. She was sat on some random mortal's balcony, her fingers laced together. Her eyes were a bright golden colour, intense and as cold as ice.

Taylor sat next to her, lounging on the seat with a bored look on his face. Across from them, Nico sat with Thalia on his lap. He twirled her hair through his fingers, a thoughtful expression on his face. Her expression was curious. Eli and Cassie were sitting next to them. His expression was serious, almost as cold as Dee's. Cassie's expression was its usual dreamy self.

Lou was nowhere to be seen. But I did notice one thing. All the demigods had a cold, cruel smile twisted on their lips. They were planning something. Big.

"Why would we listen to you?" a snake lady hissed/sneered. Dee smiled her voice dangerously calm.

"Because I am a necromancer. I dance with the spirits," She held out her hand. There was a scar, exactly like the Death Eater tattoo. She smiled a sweet, vampiric smile. I had never been so happy to see her in my life. "I am also one of the Doors of Death. I host Metis. And best of all? I am the magician of Set." She looked around at smirked at the already, slowly retreating army. "Say hello to my little friends," she finished. The Hunters stood in the roof, and the Romans appeared around the back of them.

Then Lou appeared. And the Greeks stopped breathing.

Because there they were. Luke standing there, swinging his sword at ease. Beckendorf and Silena were looking at each other all lovey dovey. Michael and Lee had their bows drawn but Lee's head was bobbing along to the music on his mental mp3 player. Ethan was searching for something or someone. He found them and smiled. Pollux and Castor had re – united and were hugging each other. Zoe was looking at the hunters, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can bring back the dead," Dee said. Luke snorted.

"You think?" He shouted back. We laughed. We had our best fighters back.

"There is only one thing I can say," Dee shadow travelled next to me and took my hand giving it a squeeze. "Charge," she screamed. We took out our best weapon and charged. Dee let go of my hand but stayed at my side. We sliced and hacked. I whirled around, seeing enemies and the odd ally fall.

Then it happened. Katie screaming, my heart gripped by an icy hand. I whirled around to see my brother, falling, a person standing behind him. An adult. A magician. I heard Harley shout and Dee scream in outrage. Before anyone could react, the magician was plucked off his feet and slammed into the building behind. Set had his hand out his fingers spread.

I skidded to a stop beside Travis and looked down at my brother. He was pale and the pool of blood surrounded him. I felt so helpless. Katie was sobbing. Dee looked stricken but she shook her head and looked at Set. He nodded and picked Travis up. Then, with the wind they were gone.

"Where?" I muttered.

"Brooklyn. He'll be safe there," she muttered back. The battle still raged on around us. "But he will be fine. I promise you," she looked up. "But right now we need to help the campers. "She took my hand softly and led me away from the pool of Travis' blood. I breathed through my nose and Dee squeezed my hand.

I slashed through the army with a new vengeance. Travis could die and they would pay. We whirled through them like a new force. We all fought for the gods, for the Camps, for our brothers and sisters. Our friends. Our mothers and fathers. Everything. And I had never had so much fun in my life.

We stopped when we ran out of enemies. I hadn't noticed any of the minor gods join us. Thanatos stood beside Ethan. Eris was leaning against Harley for support as she couldn't stop laughing.

"I haven't done this in a while," she wheezed. Eli looked at her embarrassed.

Phobos and Demios were looking bored and Melinoe was looking… plain scary. Anyone who had died was waking up, and everyone was celebrating. Dee looked… unconvinced.

"This cannot be over," she whispered. She was right. It had been too easy. I looked at Harley. She seemed to be worried as well.

"Do you feel that?" Harley whispered. Dee nodded looking startled. They both whirled around and stared at one spot. The ground started shaking and a lump formed. It rose like a snowman un – melting.

We staggered away from it the gods shepherding us. We took refuge behind cars and buildings. The ground split and we cursed.

The Giant stood up and shook the rubble from his beard.

"Polybetes," Dee whispered. "Slain by Athena."

The giant turned and grinned.

"And here to make a meal of you my dear," he said, and grabbed a car hurling straight at Dee. Who stood with her eyes wide, staring in awe at the creature in front of her.

Idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff hanger! OMG! I feel so mean. What'll happen to Dee! I'm actually speculating that myself…**


	21. Last Breath

**A/N: Sorry It's been so long... We keep changing what computers we're using so I keep losing the story. It's a pain in the arse. worst thing is, is that I've lost my memory stick... so it wouldn't be that bad if I still had it! **

**Xylia Ren: Soon enough, soon enough.**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I can only say one thing: I am the biggest IDIOT EVER!

I just stood there, the campers screaming at me to move, watching my death come flying at me in the form of a hummer.I heard Harley shouting and screaming at me as she tried to get to me before the car did. I closed my eyes and waited.

I felt someone crash into me, making us both topple over. I opened my eyes in time to see the hummer fly over me and Drew sitting up relieved. I groaned. not just from the pounding in my head but because I now owed Drew something.

"Why did you-?" I broke off in a coughing fit.

_"Darling, take it easy. Don't as so many questions,"_ Metis whispered. "_You were nearly hit by a hummer. And your body is reactng to the afteraffect of raising Luke and the others. And on top of that you raised the snake._" I jumped. I had nearly forgotten Metis was there. And that was bad considering she was a titan.

"I did it because without you, I would have no one to be a bitch to. And, although I hate to admit this, Camp would not be as fun," she grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, obviously," I said. Polybetes roared and we winced.I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Connor.

"Freaking idiot," he sniffed. I watched as a tear trickled down his cheek. I stretched around a caught it with my thumb.

"And there was me thinking guys don't cry" I said. I kissed his cheek. "C'mon, before one of us gets squashed." And we ran back to the campers, Polybetes shouting curses behind us. We dodged and ducked under the following:

Lamp Posts, cars, trees, the occasional post box and a cat. I know what your thinking.

"Mouth on him," Phoenix said as he pulled Drew into cover before she was squashed by a Mini Cooper.

"I know. Any sign of her?" I said peering out around the bus.

"I don't know. Can you see me?" Paige purred. I growled. She slashed at Connor and Phoenix with her knife, catching Phoenix on the chest, and cutting Conor on his temple. Before they could draw their swords, she was gone. I took off after her, dodging the things listed above.

I took out my hatchet and hurled at Polybetes, falling forward. I scrambled up, drawing my knife. I dived into Paige, both of us hitting the ground hard. Paige's knife skittered out of her hand. she drew another and we slashed at each other, screaming curses.

Paige managed to push me off her, and then sat on me, my knife trapped under her knee. The point of her knife hovered over my skin directly above my heart.

"So this is how it goes?" I whispered. It took two minutes for her to catch on. Paige smiled in spite of herself.

"Well I, I would have never known," she said ignoring Polybetes roaring at the attack. No one was coming to me. That didn't matter. I could handle this.

"And if it ends today," I said. She seemed to understand what I was saying. One of us had to die. That was the way of the fates.

"Well I'll still stay that you shine brighter, than anyone does," she replied. I felt her knife move to my neck. She looked away putting her weight on the knife.

"And if you ran away, I'd still wave goodbye watching you shine bright," I managed to croak. I felt the knife stop, not cutting off my windpipe. She pulled the knife out of my neck with a sickening squelching sound. She looked down at me and carved down the right side of my face. I felt blod trickle down my face, into my hair. My free hand had sunk into the ground and I grabbed a staff out of my locker in the Duat.

"Here we go again," she said. We smiled again, even though we knew I would die. Or at least she knew.

"I'm screaming, I love you so, but my thoughts you c an't decode!" I said and pulled. The staff came out just as she got the message. As the dagger plunged into my heart I detonated the spell. Paige rolled away from me dead.

It was like how we were re - united. I felt someone cradle me, and I looked up. My heart did a little tap dance. It was him.

Connor looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. Harley was there and Phoenix and Will and Drew. Luke and the others stood there looking shocked. The gods stood off to one side, the goddesses holding onto my dad as he wept.

"So... we won?" I whispered. Connor rolled his eyes, his lip trembling. Harley nodded smiling sadly. The others shook their heads. "I love you guys," I said feeling my heartbeat fall rapidly. "But I love you the most," I turned to Connor and pulled myself up to his lips, kissing him. He held me gently but kissed my roughly.

"Wake me up when September ends," I whispered in his ear. I felt my eyes close, my breathing slow. I pressed my lips to his cheek as I started to float.

* * *

><p>Conor's P.O.V.<p>

I leaned over Dee, tears dripping down my face. I felt Dee's lips slide down from my cheek, her head rest on my shoulder. Harley leaned around me and closed her eyes. She gripped the handle of the knife and she pulled it out. I felt a lump rise in my throat as Dee's back arched and she flopped back lifeless.

"Will?" I whispered. He came, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Will you help clean up Dee." He nodded and got out Ambrosia and Nectar. Together we washed away the blood and healed the wounds. I took her hatchet and wiped it on the edge of my cloak. I had stayed true to my word. I had kept it safe. Her red Seer's cloak was still in tact, all though how, I don't know.

Levi came running through the crowd, tears streaming down his face. He crumbled down onto his knees beside us, grabbing Dee's hand.

"She brought me back to life. Now she's dead," he gasped. He was then reduced to speechless sobs. I took Dee's hand, and wrapped it around her hand. I could hear the gods muttering, sounding slightly alarmed. It started raining and I knew it. The gods had won.

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

I felt sick as the line of spirits walked down to the court. We were all demigods. We stood in front of the court, William Shakespeare, Benjamin Franklin and Hades himself. His eyes bore into mine.

"Cordelia?" he said leaning forward. I took a step towards him and bowed. "What are you doing here? It is not your time. You are pardoned," before the other two could protest he flicked his hand. I flew back and up in a diagonal line.

I gasped and sat bolt upright. I saw two faces looking at me completely stunned. Luke and Drew. Luke wiped away his tears but new ones sprang from his eyes. Drew just squealed excited and hopped around doing a great impression of Jessie from toy Story 2.

"It's you! It's really, really you!" she screeched. People came crashing through the door, Connor one of them. He stood there staring at me.

"i am so ecstatic," he said rushingup to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Dude, are you serious? Ecstatic? That's more than two syllables," I joked. Everyone laughed. Harley and Phoenix joined in the hug, Andy and Reyna standing back. I peeked up over Harley's shoulder. "C'mon!" I said. They joined in. I heard someone shout'GROUP HUG!' and I was squashed. I kissed Connor, until my lungs had nearly burst.

"Love you," we chorused.

"Love you too!" everyone replied, laughing and joking. A conch horn was blown.

"Time for the counsel," Harley whispered, and together hand in hand, we walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... just to tell you, when Paige and Dee are talking, they're qupting Paramore songs. The first is Brighter from All We Know Is Falling. Here We Go Again, is also from that album. Decode is from Twilight, but is also by Paramore. It's on Brand New Eyes. Look 'em up (though I would recommend listening to Decode the acoustic version). **

**Thank you, R&R and also look at my other story: With Love From Cabin 9. It's only a one shot!**

**Love you all. Hugs 'n' Kisses,**

**Jess**


	22. Rewards Show

**A/N: Near the end now. I will miss you… at least until House of Unforgiven start. **

**One short A/N. Have fun reading. **

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Connor's P.O.V.<p>

I smiled as Dee nuzzled into my neck, sighing. She was half asleep. So naturally, I was the one who had been voted to carry Dee across Olympus. The minor gods joined as we walked up the hall. Thanatos and Levi were walking behind me. For the last five minutes they had been staring at Dee. It was kind of creepy…

"Whoa, big chakra!" Harley said grinning like crazy. Phoenix nodded his face a blur. I felt something pull on my ear.

"Let me down Connor. I want to walk," Dee whined. She jumped off my back and skipped around to my side taking my hand.

"Y'know we might get a big reward for saving three gods," Andy mused dragging Reyna along behind him.

"It's not about the gifts at the end. Although they can be good sometimes. It really depends." Reyna scolded her lips twitching.

"That scolding has no meaning because you smiled," Phoenix said looking wise. Eris looked over and nodded. We sniggered and walked on. The rest of the time walking was spent taking the piss out of everyone. Four demigods had died on our side. They were now laid out in the sun, awake and relaxing.

We walked in to the throne room and the magicians shrank back. Half of the Romans and Greeks did as well. All the gods in one place? You'd be mad not to wince.

The gods sat there on the thrones, looking… happy? Is that the right word?

"So first things first, congrats to the Seven who did NOT die. Well I thought they did well. We do not know however, how the rest of them did. Judging by the amount of demigods here, either:

They were resurrected or no one died in the first place, "Dad said leaning forward. Apollo winked at us. "Certainly a Miss Cartel did well. But for the six that went on the quest. I believe rewards are in order."

Zeus nodded. "Yes. Well firstly well done demigods. Y'know the rest so Cabin Counsellors, step forward." We all took a step forward. Hermes stood up a frown creasing his brow… whoa that sounded posh.

"Where's Travis?" Dad said looking worried. Dee smacked her forehead squeezing her eyes shut.

"Knew I forgot something," she sighed. "Set!" There was a gentle rustling sound and Set was standing there. Travis stood on his right looking as good as new. Katie ran at him and jumped on him, the two of them falling to the floor. Set walked past us ruffling Dee's hair as he went. He stood by the door. The last person, I didn't know. But the gods did. And so did Dee.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus… thundered. Cordelia looked at the man slightly amused.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this," she said. A person shimmered into existence beside Dee. The person turned to Set.

"Well done my Egyptian friend!" she said. Zeus, Athena and Hera's jaws dropped. Hera was spouting curses that would make Rhea cry.

"Mother?" Athena said happily, jumping off her throne. Metis hugged her daughter. They looked exactly alike.

"The one and only. Now grand kids, in a line." The Athena cabin scrambled into place, Annabeth first and Angel last. Metis looked at them and nodded. "As I thought. They need more fun in their lives, Theny! And you my dear," she turned to Annabeth. "Did well. I am so proud. Of all of you. Now back to your groups and look sharp about it." The half-bloods hurried back.

"Metis. Coues. What is the meaning of this?" Zeus said looking more concerned rather than angry.

The two Titans looked at each other. "We want out," they said. The gods exchanged glances.

"I vouch for my mother," Athena said quickly. Zeus looked at her.

"Granted. Is there anyone to vouch for Coues?" he said. Hades stood. Zeus nodded. "Have fun," with that the two walked back. Metis grasped Dee's hand.

"Have fun," Dee muttered. The two Titans disappeared.

"Anyway, Cabin Counsellors, in a line," Zeus said. We stood side by side, the excitement radiating out of us. "Now Hephaestus," Zeus sat and Hephaestus stepped forward.

"Athena, Ares if you please," the two war gods stepped forward. The gods each put out a hand. The hilts of swords came up out of the ground. "Swords, all blessed. To be used for yourselves. They will turn into whatever is convenient for you. So Percy if you will demonstrate…" Percy picked up his sword. It had a greenish glow around it. It turned into a baseball bat as soon as he touched it. Annabeth picked up hers, and it turned into a blueprint.

When Dee picked hers up, it turned into a panda hat. Her eyes lit up. She stuck it on her head and looked at me. I picked up mine and it turned into a trilby. I stuck it on my head, and Taylor wolfwhistled. I stuck my middle finger up at him. He wiggled his back. There was a new ring around his finger. It was a red ruby in the shape of skull.

Katie had a new clip in her hair and Travis had a wrist watch. Harley was looking at a new bracelet with intrest. We muttered our thanks. Luke clapped me on the shoulder. I jumped. I had forgotten he was there. His hood was up so you didn't know who it was. The others were lurking by the door with Set and the Titans. None of the Olympians had noticed.

"Now for the six who saved the three gods. Harley De Vito: A bow and quiver, blessed by Artemis and Apollo. I also believe this is in order," Zeus said. A hologram flickered over her head. Nico raised an eyebrow, his new earring/swrod glittering on his ear, as Hazel clapped in delight. Halrey was a daughter of Hades.

"You broke the oath!" Poesidon said amused. Zues gave Hades an unimpressed look. Hades was glancing around sheepishly.

"Should have seen it coming," Dee said, hugging Harley, who looked delighted. Apollo shrank down to human form and swaggered over.

"I'll teach you to use that he said flirtatiously. He threw his arm around Harley smiled. Phoenix ground his teeth.

"Yeah?" she said looking amused.

"Yeah anything for a good lookiing girl like you!" Apollo grinned, his teeth flashing white.

"Yeah, well this 'good looking girl' is taken," Harley grinned. She swung the bow in a deadly arc. It hit Apollo square in the sensitive area. I heard Dee snort and Phoenix sniggered.

"I like this one," she laughed. Apollo gave Harley a dirty look but was cut off by Hades coughing. He walked off, muttering to himself.

"Um... well Phoenix Hurley: A sword, that is made of celestial bronze and whatever yours is made of. Also, I believe a particular god is willing to 'sponser' you. this means that you can go to Greek and Roman places that are protected by the Mist. Now, Thanatos."

The god stepped forward. He shook Phoenix's hand. A small tatoo imprinted itself on his wrist. It was a scythe.

"Now, Andy, this is a sword, made of styngian iron and imperial gold. We also are making you Centurion, effective immediate." Andy grinned and bowed as he grasped his sword. He bowed and walked over to Harley and Phoenix, who were holding their weapons fondly.

"Connor Stoll," my heart leaped into my throat as Dad called my name. Dee squeezed my hand. I stepped to my Dad's throne. "Well, I always knew you'd be here in front of me one day. Granted I thought it would be because you were in trouble," Dad said. I pouted while the rest of the throne room laughed. "But, I am so proud of you all. All my children. And I know you like your sleep, so a kitchen is to be installed in your cabin. But Connor, I think this is in order."

Hermes dug around in a mail bag beside him. He handed me a parcel carefully. I unwrapped it, and stared down. There was a mini cadecaus.

"They're called Martin and Georgia," Hermes grinned. The two snakes curled around the staff. I smiled as the Hermes cabin and Percy laughed at their names. Sensing that was it I stepped back.

"Cordelia Cartel," Thanatos grinned. "Well, for your bravery here is your reward from the Olympians," Thanatos took out a staff. It was a staff with an omega on the end. Dee twirled it experimentally. A spell detonated beside Poesidon's throne and a column combusted. Dee paled and whispered another spell. A calm feeling spread across the room. The column was back and Dee was standing there a small smile on her face. Thanatos looked at her weirdly. " Now a present from me." He took out a crossbow and a quiver. It rippled like the shadows.

"Everlasting sleep," Dee mumbled. I looked at her and realised that's what the name of the weapon was. Thanatos nodded.

"I know. Good name right? I came up with it myself. Now, this is yours. An early birthday present!" he said pleased. Dee smiled.

"Thanks to everyone. Especially the gods. But I have a present for everyone," Dee looked down the back of the room. "Guys?" I watched as the undead demigods walked up. Selena dropped her hood first. Aphrodite squealed and the Aphrodite cabin danced around her. Beckendorf came next. For Camp Half - Blood, it was like the world had stopped spinning. The whole camp surged forward, everyone just trying to even say something to him. everyone moved onto Selena then. Hephaestus hugged his son.

The two sons of Apollo came next. I watched as Apollo stood up, Will beside him. Then the four of them were running. Micael and Lee's hoods fell down. The Apollo cabin swallowed them in hugs. Ethan and Zoe ran up and hugged everyone. Well Zoe hugged the Hunters and Ethan everyone else. Pollux was soon after them.

Last was Luke he came down to a cove where Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were standing talking in low voices. He threw his hood down and the room hushed. He walked up to Thalia and Annabeth, threw his arms around them.

"So are you and Percy engaged yet?" He said. Annabeth and Thalia turned around, squealing and shouting. Percy was laughing, tears running down his cheeks. Hermes ran past us the wind howling. I ran after him, Travis behind me. Everyone was hugging and crying. Zeus looked happy, so that kept everyone else happy.

"Ehm can I just say that there is a jamming party outside waiting," Terpsichore, one of the muses said. We all went out laughing and messing. There was loads of drinking, and we got a little drunk. Needless to say, many a prank was pulled.

* * *

><p>AN: So no reviews for the last chapter... I'm not that pissed off. Ok, just a bit. Two more chapters left! R&R!


	23. Birthdays and Deathdays

**A/N: One chapter left. I'm near tears. And no reviews for the last chapters. Now, this chapter is a little while AFTER the war.**

* * *

><p>Dee's P.O.V.<p>

A month on and camp had gotten much more peaceful. Percy and Annabeth had gotten married. Travis had proposed to Katie and Nico had that gleam in his eye, which was scaring Thals to death. I was scared of Connor getting that gleam in his eye. Ethan and Drew were after getting together. Because of that a couple of the Aphrodites, not Piper, kept going on to her.

Luke wasn't doing much better. Despite the fact that Percy, Annabeth and the other Heroes of Olympus were happy that he was back, and trusted him, we seemed to be the only ones who did. All of the Underworld cabins were happy and Hermes cabin were as well. Will was a little freaked out but he promised me he would live.

Mom had come to New York and was living with Connor's mom until we could get a place of our own.

So we were on patrol. By we, I mean:

Connor, Harley, Phoenix (who was staying with Harley, wink, wink!), Luke, Lou (who love Luke to bits), Taylor, Mark, Cassie, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Will, Lee, Michael, Leo Beckendorf (who was designing an engagement ring for Selena), Selena, Eli, Ethan, Drew and Dildo. And patrol was self-appointed… so basically we were sitting right on the borders of camp, pissing off all the monsters… Aren't we lovely?

I wasn't exactly expecting her to turn up but there mom was. She grinned at me. I ran out to her and we threw our arms around each other. We walked right through the borders, shocking half of my friends. Harley and I laughed at their faces.

"How's the birthday girl?" she said affectionately. I smiled and cocked my head to one side.

"Not until tomorrow," I said. Mom nodded.

"I know. So these are your friends. I want to see Chiron quickly. Then I have to go home, but I will be back tomorrow," mom said gently. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed. I hadn't seen mom in ages. She walked off towards the big house, leaving us to wonder what she was doing.

"Don't be sad," Connor said pulling me to him. I put my head on his chest and stared out over camp.

"Life is so unfair," I murmured. Connor looked at me sadly. Luke looked at me curiously.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" he said looking surprised. Even Will looked a little surprised.

"Damn girl, how am I supposed to get you a present?" Taylor said, scooting over to sit beside me. I scowled in the general direction my mom had gone.

"Well, me and Charlie have our pressie for her," Selena said quietly. I looked down.

"I've got mine sorted," Leo chipped in. We all looked at him. He had been the last to join our little group. He looked a bit sheepish. "Well it was going to be a Christmas present, but I can make something else." We grinned.

"Well I'm sorted," Nico, Thalia, Connor, Travis, Katie, Harley and Phoenix said. They grinned at each other.

"Well I definitely have mine sorted," Connor said with a mischievous grin. I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"I have mine sorted as well. It'll be from me and Ethan though," Drew said. Ethan smiled.

"I would've gotten my own present, it's just that I've never done the whole present buying thing," Ethan explained quickly. I nodded.

"I don't really give a crap. I don't like birthdays. You might as well have death days as well," I said shortly. Harley sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to explain this?" she said. I looked away and pouted. She sighed and continued on. "Y'know that Riley guy?"

Mark and Dildo nodded instantly. The rest of us looked at her questioningly. She nodded.

"Good you don't. But on one of Dee's birthdays, he did something inexcusable. He killed her cat," Harley finished grimly. Leo raised an eye-brow.

"A cat?" Taylor echoed.

"The only thing I had from Dad," I muttered. The others muttered now. They understood.

"Well that was then. This is now. And you will have fun tomorrow," Connor said determined. I looked back and saw mom coming up the hill. Mom hugged me again.

"Dee can you come here?" she said. I followed her down the hill, just out of ear – shot. "I'm sorry babes, but you can't come home for the school year. It's too dangerous."

"Mom I-"

"No Dee. You have to stay here. Apophis is rising. He's killed many a person. And you shall not be one of them. I'm sorry. I have to work tomorrow. I just got the call. I don't know when the next time I will see you will be. Here's your present. I love you," mom kissed me on top of my head. Then she walked down the hill and disappeared. I walked back to Connor and buried my head into his shoulder. He held me close as tears ran silently down my face. Harley sighed and priced the package out of my hand. Between her and Connor, they managed to lead me down to the cabins. As we walked down past the Big House I saw Chiron looking out. His face was full of pity.

We walked into my cabin, and Connor, as though knowing what I was thinking led me over to my piano. I played Beethoven and Mozart before I was finally able to speak.

"Well the show must go on," I said grimly. But I was dying inside. Harley smiled.

"It's nearly time for dinner any way. Coming? I'll ask Chiron if we can sit together," Harley babbled. I shook my head.

"Come to Thanatos. You need permission from the god, and my dad is too busy to care," I said. They nodded and we walked off.

At dinner, Leo made up for how quiet I was. Usually I'd be singing and laughing with Harley. But now I was sitting quietly brooding. About Mom and the fact I was sandwiched between Luke and Connor, who were both being equally annoying. Chiron kept glancing in our direction.

When dinner was over I skipped camp fire completely, so I could go to bed early. And get over my bewilderment. I couldn't believe mom. I changed into my tank top and a pair of three quarter length sweats, and climbed onto bed. As I lay there awake, I thought over what mom had said.

She had gotten a call… My mom didn't have a phone. So there was a scrying bowl in the Big House. I sat up.

"There can't be a scrying bowl. Chiron would've told," I muttered to myself. Then I got an idea. I dug around the boxes in under my bed. I got up and smiled. A pen and paper. I needed to something I hadn't done in a while. Write lyrics. I thought for a second, and then I got it. Numb, Linkin Park.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
><strong>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what you're expecting of me<strong>  
><strong>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<strong>

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
><strong>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<strong>  
><strong>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<strong>

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
><strong>Become so tired so much more aware<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you<strong>

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**  
><strong>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<strong>  
><strong>Cause everything that you thought I would be<strong>  
><strong>Has fallen apart right in front of you<strong>

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
><strong>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<strong>

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**  
><strong>And every second I waste is more than I can take<strong>

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
><strong>Become so tired so much more aware<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you<strong>

**And I know I may end up failing too**  
><strong>But I know you were just like me<strong>  
><strong>With someone disappointed in you<strong>

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
><strong>Become so tired so much more aware<strong>  
><strong>I'm becoming this all I want to do<strong>  
><strong>Is be more like me and be less like you<strong>

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
><strong>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<strong>  
><strong>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<strong>  
><strong>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<strong>

I fell back and started to wind down. Soon I was fast asleep, with a blessing from Morpheus, that all I had was a weird dream that meant nothing.

"Dee," a voice floated through to my ears. I opened my eyes a crack and yelped, diving under the covers. Because Leo's face was hovering an inch over mine.

"Goon," I muttered resurfacing. He smiled.

"Happy birthday!" the Outcasts screamed. I groaned.

"Too early," I muttered.

"I know!" groaned Harley. She threw herself onto the bed with a dramatic sigh. I pulled myself up, and poked her in the tummy.

"You should be used to this. You did go to school for the whole of your life," I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. "I lived in Cairo and on the run for most of my life. I started school when I was seven."

"Ok honey. Well happy sweet sixteen," Drew sang, holding out a present. I took it off her carefully, like it was a bomb. I unwrapped it and smiled. It was a Goth beauty set. It had eyeliner and loads.

"Thanks!" I said hugging both Drew and Ethan. Thalia stepped forward.

"I just stuck a tenner in a card," she said looking a little embarrassed.

"Perfect," I reassured her.

"Here," Nico said. Taylor nodded. Obviously it was from the both of them. I opened the envelope and my eyes popped out of my head.

"Discounts for tattoos?" I squealed. The two looked at me.

"Yeah my uncle does 'em," Taylor grinned.

Slowly I unwrapped all my presents. I got a ring off of Leo, a necklace and earrings off of Silena and Beckendorf, a CAR off of Lou. A black and white fiat panda. Her old one.

Mark and Dildo got me lip bars. Dildo had promised to pierce my lip. Cass and Eli had gotten me a guitar. The three Apollo boys had gotten my iPod and uploaded songs onto it.

Travis and Katie handed me a parcel. I opened it and raised an eyebrow. A box… covered in duct tape. I got out my knife and cut the box open. I blinked. Cat toys. Harley swaggered up. She gave me two things. A cat collar and a choker. The choker had an emerald set in it. Phoenix held up a finger walked out. He came back in holding a small plant.

"Butterfly Bush," he said. I smiled. Thanatos and butterflies… smart boy.

Connor was last. Harley put her hand on my face, covering my eyes.

"Hands out," Connor said.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed. He laughed. I felt something furry being dropped into my hand. Harley uncovered my eyes. A little kitten, totally black sat in my lap, purring and licking my hand.

"Thank you," I said. "All of you."

I won't care to mention what else happened that day. Because it didn't matter. But if I have to, we went surfing. Chiron came onto the beach. Me and Phoenix walked up to him. Phoenix had spotted him, and we reasonably deducted he wanted us. When we met him, he looked t us eyes sparkling.

"Phoenix you may go. Ms Cartel I have two propositions for you…"

* * *

><p>Done! And the longest chapter! One left. That's all. And then house of The Unforgiven.<p> 


	24. Connor Stoll and the Daughter of Death

**A/N: Last Chapter! I'm so proud! I want to thank all my readers but particularly, Xylia Ren and StarStruck99 who reviewed so much. Maybe now that it's done, it'll get more reviews. Because I know that I prefer to read complete stories. also Happy Birthday Xylia Ren! Whether late or early I don't know... time differences. Tricky business.**

**For the last time… Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do own Cordelia Cartel, and those who you do not recognise the characters that are obviously originals.**

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V.<p>

The two demigods sat back exhausted. The girl pitched herself forward suddenly and grabbed the pen.

"Name?" she said. Her boyfriend looked up.

"Dee c'mon. I had to write," he groaned rolling over.

"Connor you're so freaking lazy! C'mon. I'll start. Connor Stoll," Dee said thinking hard.

"Well it's about both of us, so… Connor Stoll and Cordelia Cartel, trip around America?" Connor suggested feebly. Dee looked at him.

"No. But you're on to something… Connor Stoll… and the Daughter of Thanatos?" she tried. Connor looked up.

"Daughter of Death. Has more of a ring to it," the son of Hermes remarked. Dee smiled.

"I like it," she scribbled the name for the book on the cover. "Done. Let's take it to Chiron," with that they walked off wincing slightly at their knees that were asleep.

"We finished it Chiron!" Dee sang as she walked in. The centaur looked up, extremely pleased.

"Already? I thought it would take you at least until September!" he said. The two demigods grinned mischievously.

"We asked Iris," Connor explained. He didn't have to say more. You could see memories using I.M.

"Oh… so about my offer?" Chiron said quietly, his voice dropping.

"Definitely," Dee breathed. Connor nodded.

"Good. Off you go," Chiron dismissed them. They ran out, bursting out of the Big House, whooping and hollering. Dee cartwheeled around the three sons of Apollo and Luke.

"Good morning Star shine! The Earth says hello!" Harley greeted them. They walked to the forest.

"So… the recon mission," Michael said.

"Is a go. C'mon, I don't want to be late for fish bowling. I believe Rachel will be there," Dee said.

And no one saw the seven half-bloods slip into the shadows, not to be seen until the next day, with leaves in their hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Finished. I'm actually crying. Harley's last line is from Tim Burton's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.<strong>

**This story dedicated to some of my best friends, who I love and wouldn't have wrote this if they and their everyday ramblings hadn't given me inspiration.**

**It's also my first, proper sacrifice to Fanfiction. My next shall be House of the Unforgiven and it is to be written with StarStruck99 and Xylia Ren. Look out for it!**

**Good bye for now,**

_**Jessie, daughter of the Fanfiction writers**._


End file.
